Crucify My Love
by Jlargent
Summary: Funny thing about tragedy: It can tear people apart but it can also bring people together. Dizzy and Naruto learn that they have much more in common than they thought. Pairings Dizzy/Naruto.Part 1 complete.
1. Family Dispute

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 1: Family Dispute.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Welcome to my Guilty Gear/ Naruto crossover and the pairing for the fic is Naruto/Dizzy and as I've mentioned in my previous story Cherry Blossoms In Middleton later on I'll post a poll on whether or not I should add more Guilty Gear characters to the story but until then enjoy the fic. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form. And I apologize for the way I write if it offends anybody._

_Note: _

_Thoughts_

Undine

_**Necros**_

**Kyuubi**

"**Then I saw another mighty angel coming down from heaven, he was robed in a cloud with a rainbow above his head: his face was like the sun, and his legs were like fiery pillars. He was holding a little scroll, which lay open in his hand. He planted his right foot on the sea and His left foot on the land, and he gave a loud shout like a roar of a lion. When he shouted the voices of the seven thunders spoke.**

**And when the thunders spoke, I was about to write: but I heard a voice from heaven say "Seal up what the seven thunders have said and do not write it down." Then the angel I had seen standing on the sea and on the land raised his right hand to heaven.**

**And he swore by him who lives for ever and ever, who created the heavens and all that is in them, the earth and all that is in it and the sea and all that is in it and said "There shall be no more delay!"**

(Revelations 10) -From Guilty Gear X

Dizzy's POV

I stand in front of my mother the Gear known as Justice. She started the war against humans that has lasted for a hundred years only to be sealed away by the Holy Order. I learned from my guardian Testament that he partially freed her only to be sent back to her prison by the combined efforts of Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy something that he resents to a degree but he respects Johnny with taking care of me since I'm good friends with May and the rest of the Jellyfish Air Pirates. I remember one time on my birthday that the entire crew took me to a secluded forest and showed me a beautifully decorated tree with a beautiful angel. When it came time for presents Novel handed me a communicator, Sephy gave me a scrapbook filled with pictures of the crew, Octy gave me a pair of binoculars, Febby gave me a book about pirates saying that if I'm to be a member I should learn from the best we all knew that she was joking, April handed me a locket with a picture of May and her, June gave me a photo of the crew standing in front of The May Ship in various poses seemingly goofing around, March walked up to me and not once tripping over her clothing and gave me a plush toy version of myself, Leap gave me a cookbook filled with recipes from all over the world, and July and Augus gave me a pair of gloves saying that Novel helped make them they create a dome of energy that can repel most attacks. I looked at Johnny and he hugged me saying that having me with such great friends is more important than any present in the world.

But that moment of joy and happiness was soon replaced with despair and sorrow as a few weeks later a mysterious woman in a red witch's hat and wearing provocative clothing and wielding a electric guitar attacked and ambushed me forcing me to fall from the ship where my darkest personality Necros took over my body causing destruction and mayhem if it wasn't for Faust I would more than likely kill innocent bystanders he informed me that he too was visited by the woman who calls herself I-no was under orders by "That Man" the maker of all gears. So I traveled throughout Zepp and the ruins of Japan to find him only to battle I-no again this time with me prevailing, having been defeated she told me where I could find him he was with my mother Justice. I thought that she was lying to distract me but deep down I knew that she was telling me the truth, in my rage towards my mother I allowed Necros to create a portal leading me to her I could still hear her words…

_Flashback_

I wander the cathedral-like prison that contains arguably the most powerful Gear in existence Justice; I stood as she sat in her throne lazily staring at me as though she was judging me. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she spoke in a slight mechanical voice "So you have finally arrived daughter." she said as she rose from her throne and floated down towards me as she gently holds my face and looks into my fearful eyes as she stares into them I felt a slight prick in the back of my mind but then that prick suddenly became more painful until at last I screamed in agony as she lets go and I collapse on the stone floor clutching my head, Justice turned away before speaking again "What you felt was me probing your mind allowing me to scan your memories. I have a proposition for you my dear. I want you to join me and your father in teaching these pathetic humans that what they have created shall rule over them. Don't you see you won't have to hide who you are and no more fearing for your life as your minions would easily kill those who would oppose you. You could strike back against those who have harmed you; you could easily have your revenge! " she spoke with a mounting passion in her voice as she tried to make her argument. I slowly rose up and looked at her "I have two questions: who is my father? And why am I so important to your plans?" I all but scream at her as she turned to look at me with adoration and a bit of insanity in her eyes as she poke in a somewhat controlled voice but I could easily hear the excitement in her tone "Your father is the Gear Maker otherwise known as 'That Man' and as for your purpose, you have the ability to reactivate my army."

I shook in anger and fear at what my mother has planned for me in the recesses of my mind I could hear a dark almost seductive voice whispering _**As much as I would love to create havoc across the world, I will not listen to a psychopath with delusions of grandeur even if she's our mother. **_Necros spoke as he voiced his opinion and almost immediately a light soothing voice spoke to me as well For once Necros I have to agree with you, our mother must be stopped. Undine said as I gathered enough courage to look my mother, no this monstrosity in her eyes she has lost all right to even call herself my mother. My parents are the elderly couple that found me years ago and raised me with love who still love me despite my status as a living weapon and protected me from the other villagers as they tried to kill me, they protected me as they gave their lives to make sure I could hide in the forest. For a brief time I cried because I was so alone until I met Testament and he treated me like a daughter telling me stories of his life before he became a Gear about his fiancé how she was brutally murdered by a Gear under orders by Justice and he volunteered to the experiment, and how he soon fell under the control of his former mistress. It was after that she was resealed that he realized that he was being controlled and hid himself to try and redeem himself. It was later that I met May and the rest of the crew and they became my new family and I will NOT let my mother control me "I will not let you hurt anymore innocent people just for the sake of power. And if it means stopping you then so be it." I said as the combined powers of my personalities merge into me.

_End flashback_

As the battle raged exhaustion starts to set in as I dodge a tail swipe from Justice Hold on Dizzy. Necros is almost ready to unleash his attack. Undine spoke as she creates a pillar of ice to skewer Justice who barely avoids it, after what seemed like an eternity the dark voice of Necros spoke up _**I'm ready but we only we have enough energy for one shot! So if you're going to do this you better time it right. **_He said as he delivered a hit that made her stagger back and fall to one knee _**Do it! **_Necros roared as I focused my energies "IMPERIAL RAY!" I screamed as I let the crimson beam fire, Justice's eyes narrowed as she screamed "GAMMA RAY!" as a golden beam fired colliding into mine. As both beams struggled for supremacy I could feel the energy draining from me as I strained to maintain the power of my attack, with a scream I force the beam forward but the opposing beam was refusing to be overwhelmed, all of a sudden there was an explosion as a large bluish vortex appeared as it pulled me in. I screamed as I flew into the vortex, the strain of maintaining the attack drained me of the last of my energy as I drift into unconsciousness.

_To be continued._

_Me: So how is it? Please read and review. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. A Frozen Angel

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 2: A Frozen Angel**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Wow! Four people added me to their favorites within thirty minuets of publishing chapter one a new record. Now before I begin I want to tell you that the Naruto in this fic is smarter that he lets on. His emotional mask also hides his intelligence from others if you think about it; it would make sense considering that he's been emotionally and physically abused by ignorant civilians and ninjas. And in my opinion a smarter Naruto is easier to have rather than an idiot version, it makes for a better story_

_Faust: Typical disclaimers apply, Jlargent does not own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any way._

_Me: On with the show folks!_

Naruto's POV

Sometimes I wonder if the fates have a sense of humor and if they do it must be rather twisted for me to be paired up with a pink haired howler monkey, and a self-proclaimed avenger who has no idea what it means to be truly grateful for all the things he has, finally to top it all off my sensei is a lazy perverted idiot who focuses more on said avenger rather than give the time of day to his other two students. Despite what others think about me I'm not a complete idiot I've hidden my intelligence for so long and my true self the person that I am is all an illusion after all deception is a shinobi's greatest tool, I know that they don't give a care about me since all I am is to them is useless piece of space since I fulfill the required slot for a three man squad. After the bell test I was left tied to that stump for hours until an ANBU found me and freed me, after which I marched straight to my adoptive grandfather and told him what happened. Sadly his hands are tied due to the bane of my existence the all powerful civilian council wanted me on team 7 to make sure that I was put in my place to try and make my life more of a hell than it already is, I refuse to let those short sighted idiots try to control me they are seeking an excuse to desecrate my father's name. That's right my father Minato Namikaze the previous Hokage the man who sealed the nine tailed fox demon within me on the day of my birth I figured it out on my 7th birthday while I was hiding from the murderous mobs that were out for fox blood, mine in particular that night since the majority of the villagers believe that I am the fox that they should kill me to finish the job, you'd have to be deaf, blind and stupid not to notice the similarities. I haven't told anyone about my father because I understand that he wouldn't ask anyone else's parents to sacrifice their child to protect the village, it was then I decided to become Hokage to honor my father. I imagine if I didn't have him or the other precious people that I could care about I would become someone who would kill to justify my existence.

Meanwhile in the desert village of Suna a red-haired boy sneezes as he swerves his head to spot a person with eyes filled with fear. A moment later a blood curdling scream fills the village as the poor victim is brutally murdered.

Our first C rank mission immediately went straight to hell as soon as we were ambushed by the demon brothers and instead of returning to the village the client coerced us into continuing the mission which we had no choice but to do the job which we were assigned to do _Argh! Times like these I wish common sense would take over instead of insisting on completing the mission. _I thought bitterly as I was staying up making sure nobody would sneak up on us. As I sit there with the fire going I could hear the various animals and insects I reach into a pocket in my jacket to pull out a photo of my parents and a photo of Hinata, I've known for some time that she has a crush on me like I said you'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to notice _Ridiculous. Who could ever love a demon? She would run away like everyone else would. _I thought as I noticed a falling star in the sky, I chuckled as the thought of making a wish was foolish but I decided to humor the gods of irony _What to wish for? To be Hokage? Nah won't happen that fast. I know; I wish to be loved by someone who really cares who I am despite the infernal furball from hell that's trapped within my stomach. _I silently thought as the star fades into the night sky, when I noticed another light in the sky but this light was red and moving too fast and too low to be a comet it disappeared in a small clearing not far from the camp and I heard a crash that woke the rest of my team and Tazuna and quickly explained the situation, I quickly create a pair of shadow clones and head into the direction of the crash site.

As I approach the site there was snow falling in light flakes for some strange reason, the closer I get to it I could see frost on the trees forcing me to walk on the ground, finally after ten minuets of walking I arrived at the impact to see large pillars of ice within a ten foot crater. I slowly approach the center of the site taking care not to slip on the ice, in the center is a giant pillar of ice, and for a moment I catch a glimpse of something inside I peer closer to confirm my suspicions. To my shock and awe I could clearly see a girl inside in a fetal position, her eyes clenched shut as if she was expecting a blow, I could clearly see a pair of wings extended out but the odd thing about them was her left wing was white as snow and her right wing was a black as night, her dark blue hair was adorned with a yellow ribbon, and I could clearly see a tail also adorned with a yellow ribbon. I send my clones back to the camp to have Kakashi and Sauske use their fire jutsus to free this frozen angel. They arrived a few minuets later while they use their jutsus to slowly melt the ice around the trapped girl _Bastard's probably going to take all the credit for rescuing her. _I thought by looking into Kakashi's eye I could already hear the report as they slowly free her and carry her back to the camp, I discretely create a shadow clone and send it back to Konoha to inform the Hokage of the current situation.

I keep watch over her while Sakura searches through her bags for some clothing that she could wear, I grab her wrist checking her pulse while her body was on a sleeping bag and her body covered with a blanket, while she sleeps several questions rush through my head: Who is she? Is she like me? How did she become trapped in the ice? All the while this girl lays there oblivious to the world I grab a bowl of water and a washcloth and wring out the excess water and move her hair out of the way as I place the wash cloth in an attempt to break the fever that she's having. I could only hope that in the morning that she would be well enough to travel with us.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Team 7 interrogates the mysterious angel and encounters Zabuza Momochi. In the previous chapter I know that in the official story on Testament was that he was an orphan during the crusades and he was adopted by Kliff. But I felt as though he needed an actual reason for becoming a Gear hybrid thus the murdered fiancée was key. It's my belief that a person needs an actual reason for their actions, for example Zabuza he wanted to change the way things were run in his village and he failed in that attempt. That's enough rambling for now so please read and review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. The Angel

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 3: The Angel.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: I thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. Don't worry there's going to be some interesting twists and turns throughout the story. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any shape or form._

Dizzy's POV

As I blacked out I could feel Undine use her ice abilities and a sudden coldness surrounding me and I drift away to blissful slumber, after what seemed like an eternity I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at me with concern and quite possibly relief I sit up to look at the person, he appears to be a boy my age with blonde hair and whisker marks on each side of his face and a metal headband with a engraved leaf adorns his head his, clothing consists of a orange jumpsuit, he smiles calling out to another person, I turn my head to where the blonde was speaking, a older man wearing a similar headband covering his left eye, a mask covering the lower half of his face. I look down at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing my usual clothing, I was wear a pale blue dress that reaches down to my ankles with holes cut into the back for my wings (AN: Similar to the dress she wears in the game but blue instead of yellow.) the masked man looked at me with a unreadable expression in his eye "Well I'm glad that you're awake, we found you in the middle of a pillar of ice and wasn't sure that you would make it. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Naruto Uzumaki he was the one who found you." the man said indication the blue-eyed blonde, I gave a polite bow due to my position "My name is Dizzy, it was given to me by the man who gave me a home, he said since I'm as innocent as a December snowfall it should be my name." I smiled at the memory of that day; Kakashi cleared his throat snapping me out of my thoughts "As much as I would love to hear this I have a few questions that I have." I turn my head to look at him "Then I promise to answer them to the best of my abilities." I promised, the man smiled through his mask "Okay these are the standard questions: How old are you? Are those wings real? And how did you become trapped within that pillar of ice?" he asked.

I sighed "To be honest I have no idea how I became trapped in the ice. As for my wings; yes, they are real I can fly for a brief period at the most ten to fifteen minuets is how long I can stay in the air. I am 12 years old." I finished, looking at the man I could feel something about him that says no to trust him You are correct I feel as though he has ulterior motives. I suggest keeping our existence a secret Undine spoke to me as I finished dodging the question about how I appeared in the middle of nowhere I look in Kakashi's exposed eye and could tell that he doesn't believe me but doesn't say anything about it. With a shrug he decides to head back to the camp leaving me and Naruto alone "I'm sorry that you had to put up with him Diz." Naruto spoke as soon as he was out of earshot I look into his eyes and felt as though he's seen it all, the voice of Necros spoke _**I trust him, I can tell that he has suffered as much as you have. **_I nodded before asking "Why did you call me Diz?" Naruto smiled before answering "I could tell that you're like me; an orphan, you're lucky you found someone that took care of you. Well it's getting late goodnight." Naruto said tiredly as he headed off This Naruto is not telling us everything. Undine observed _Perhaps he is afraid of getting close to people. _I speculated as I too decide to sleep.

In the morning after we pack up our supplies I walk alongside the only girl in the group Sakura Haruno talking quietly mostly she was talking about the other boy on her team Sauske Uchiha as we make our way towards Tazuna's village when we come across a large body of water requiring a boat to carry them across "We'll have to come back for Dizzy since there's not enough on the boat for her." Kakashi reasoned I raised a hand cutting him off "You forgot that I have a pair of wings, and judging from the distance from here to the village it would take me at least seven to nine minuets." I said as I extended my wings flapping them to get a foot off of the ground. Sakura looks at me with a mix of awe and curiosity, Sauske looks at me with jealously and loathing in his eyes, Naruto looks at me knowingly, and Kakashi merely shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly not really caring as they piled into the boat, I take off into the air heading towards the shore.

I waited for everyone to arrive, during that time I pondered the current situation that I'm in, first off it appears that I arrived in an alternate dimension with no means to contact my friends…Wait that's it! I pull out the communicator that Novel handed me and activate it "May, this is Dizzy come in May." I spoke sadly all I received was static; I frowned as I put the communicator away just as the boat arrives. I walk with the group; I stop as I felt a presence in the trees as Naruto throws a shuriken towards the trees revealing it to be a rabbit. Confused, I felt the presence suddenly disappear DIZZY DUCK!! Undine screamed as I dropped to the ground as a large sword was spinning through the air and imbedding itself into a tree, looking at the sword I could easily tell that a person of immense strength would find it easy to wield it without a problem the person standing on the hilt of the blade was bare-chested and his face was wrapped in bandages he was wearing arm length gloves with camouflage designs as well as his leg-warmers and his pants had stripes on them, I could clearly see a headband similar to Naruto's but with a different design. Kakashi eyed the man with a wary look "Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi." the man known as Zabuza laughed at Kakashi as he grabs his headband to reveal a red eye with three tomos within it "Stand back. I need to get serious if I'm to fight him." he said as he launched himself at Zabuza.

I lean over Kakashi's body examining him for any injuries after his battle with Zabuza, I'm concerned that the mysterious 'Hunter-Nin' arrived just as Kakashi was about to finish him _**You're right Dizzy it does seem a little to soon for him to arrive to finish Zabuza off. This reeks more than that Eddie character and I don't like it one bit. **_Necros said as I headed over to Naruto his injuries have already healed, he just needs rest to recover his energy. As I lean over him I gently kiss his forehead and he smiled contently as he sighs and he turns away from me _Naruto I would like to learn more about you. Please trust me and let me in._ I thought as I decided to see if Tsunami would like any help with making dinner.

_To be continued._

_Me: Please keep the reviews coming: Next time Dizzy trains with Team 7 and she learns a little bit about Naruto. If you have any ideas how to improve this story don't hesitate to send me a PM or go to my forum and leave a message._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Training and Talks

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 4: Training and Talks.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Well so far the story is doing great please keep the reviews coming and to ragnrock kyuubi I'll take your idea into consideration. And to Tarl Zaralka I'll try to increase the length of the story but I can't make any promises. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

_Why do I have to put up with these two idiots in the first place? Oh wait, I remember so I can become Hokage and put these two idiots in their place. _I thought evilly as I proceeded to run up the tree for the umpteenth time that day having master said techniques years ago, I'm just feigning ignorance due to the crappy instructors that hounded me back in my academy days. Luckily for me the other jounins that were actually nice to me helped me out Gai with taijutsu, Kurenai with Genjutsu, Asuma with the basics of charka control, Yugao with kenjutsu, and Anko with the fine art of pranking. As I descend from the tree I couldn't help but think back to the day I first met her, ironically it all started over dango.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Naruto is running through the market section of the village being chased by a small mob, a good portion of them are carrying the usual torches and pitchforks as they scream the standard 'Kill the demon!' or the all time favorite 'Die you demon spawn!' as he runs throughout the sections of the market he could hear them coming closer and closer throwing rocks and the occasional bottle at him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he tries desperately to outrun them, he turns his head to see if he gains any distance failing to notice a rock protruding from the ground in his path._

_As he trips over the rock he is sent flying to the ground he could hear the crowd slowly close in they fail to notice that Naruto crashed in front of a certain café that specializes in dango, and on this night a certain chunin was sitting in a chair outside awaiting her order of said dango. Now there are a few things eighteen year old Anko Mitarashi hates more than her former sensei Orochimaru and preventing her from receiving her precious dango tops the list. With a scream she shoots out of her chair and run through the hand signs for a familiar jutsu "Ninja art: Hidden hand snakes!" she said as a multitude of snakes emerge from her left arm scaring the crowd into dispersing. Anko leaned down and picked Naruto up by his hand "You okay brat?" unexpectedly he hugged her sobbing "Thank you!" Anko smiles and runs her finger through his hair. _

_End Flashback_

After that she treated me to dango and we hit it off pretty well, she told me that I should be creative in getting back at them and taught me the basics of how to prank a person. Her usual target would be Kakashi on several occasions. I remember vividly (And with a massive blush) the night before I painted the Hokage monument I visited her and she helped me create my now infamous sexy jutsu.

_Flashback_

"_Anko are you here?" a twelve year old Naruto called out at her house located outside of training grounds forty-four otherwise known as The Forest of Death seeing as nobody was there he opened the door to an empty living room, shrugging his shoulders he heads upstairs to her bedroom and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything he cautiously opened the door to an empty room a sound of running water indicating that she was in the shower "What the hell?" a surprised female voice screamed behind him. He whirled around to see a naked Anko staring at him, Naruto stood there for exactly seven seconds before flying back into the wall with a goofy grin and a nosebleed. Anko smirked "I have to give you a seven for distance and amount of blood loss." she said while laughing at his position. _

_End Flashback_

After I recovered from the shock of seeing the one person I consider a sister naked (Admittedly I would never look at her the same way ever again without blushing at that memory.) She decided to help me make a female henge version of myself, two hours later "Naruko" was born which led to yet another discovery; unlike a normal henge which is a low level genjutsu, and my version of it is an actual transformation. We immediately went to Kurenai seeing as this was her area of expertise, her theory is that due to the kyuubi his charka induces a full body transformation. We decided to make sure that I do not henge as much so that way we could gather enough information to deem it safe. We don't know the full extent of my newfound ability and I could wind up being stuck if I'm not careful. I decided to screw acting and run up the tree considering that Sauske is an idiot he wouldn't care that I surpassed him but he'll be mad as hell that I did, smirking I run full tilt straight up the tree and easily make it to the top and with a flourish I descend from the tree ignoring the growl of frustration that Sauske produces "Well that take cares of that. I think I'll go check on Dizzy" I said out loud walking off leaving Sauske to wallow in his own self absorbed egotistical mess that he makes of himself.

As I walk towards another clearing I could plainly hear the sounds of training coming from Dizzy, finally I arrived to see several pillars of ice and flames littering the landscape and Dizzy standing in the center of the clearing tired, her wings hanging limply and her arms forward. With a scream a reddish black beam shoots from her hands leveling several trees before dissipating, Dizzy wobbled a few seconds before collapsing onto the ground.

Dizzy's POV

I awoke to seeing Naruto putting out the last of the fires that I created; I mentally berated myself for not taking care of the fires before working on my Imperial Ray technique having being too caught up on my training. Unlike charka we gears utilize what we call "mana" since the energy created was called magic they needed a name for our power source, May for example can utilize her mana to increase her physical strength until she can do it without really trying. Naruto walked up to me and handed me a bottle of water which I thank him for and started to drink, Naruto sat down next to me his eyes looking out into the woods with a thoughtful look to them as though he was thinking about his past.

I gently nudge him bringing him out of his train of thought I decided to ask him a question that I wanted to ask him "Naruto when you said that I was like you what did you mean?" Naruto lowered his head as he answered "I know the pain that's associated with being alone. There's no feeling like it the taunting, the physical and mental abuse, and wanting to truly be loved in the world. The desire to have a family that loves you is in my opinion something truly worth having. You were lucky that somebody found you and took you in and cared for you, the only man that cared about me the Third Hokage he is like a grandfather to me couldn't adopt me due to a stupid bylaw so I was sent to an orphanage until the age of five after I was kicked out for the fifth time that month he gave me an apartment where it has been vandalized and ransacked on numerous occasions. Whenever I'm outside I receive several glares and derogatory remarks and the occasional angry, drunken mob after me, but I endured it because I have a dream that I'm willing to fight for; I want to become Hokage at first it was to gain the respect of those who has hurt me but now I want to because I want to protect the village like the previous Hokage did." he finished as he stared into the now darkening sky with tears streaming down his face as he remembered the pain inflicted upon him, I gently grab him and pull him into a comforting hug as he silently cries into my shoulder.

_To be continued._

_Me: I have a poll posted that could affect the story so please vote. Next time: The battle at the bridge._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Bridge of Destiny

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 5: Bridge of Destiny.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: It's official: Sakura will die in this fic. Personally, I wanted to have Sauske die but the fans have spoken so for all the Sakura fans reading this please forgive me. Typical disclaimers apply I don't own either Naruto or Guilty Gear. I'll take time off to take a break; there will be no updates until after Christmas. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to my readers out there._

Dizzy's POV

I watch as the battle against Zabuza escalate as Sakura and I watch Tazuna, the mist covering the battlefield is so thick I could barely see my hands while Sakura stands besides me wielding a kunai in a ready position. All of a sudden the mist grew thicker as he vanished, I tensed as the anticipation builds as I could practically hear Zabuza breathing but yet it's subdued as though he awaiting the opportune time to strike _**Idiot! Don't get distracted. He's playing mind games with you he wants you to screw up and that's when he'll kill you.**_ Necros barked snapping me out of my thoughts as I could feel him tensing, ready to strike when all of a sudden Zabuza leaps out from the fog with his sword held high just waiting to slice me in half, with a roar he brings his massive sword down only to be blocked by Necros's axe. Zabuza's eyes went wide as Undine took the opportunity to stab him in the side with an electric kunai, stunned he stumbles backwards just as Sakura rushes in to slice his throat sadly, Zabuza isn't an A-Rank missing nin for nothing, he easily grabs her by her throat and lifts her into the air and sneered "Pathetic." he said as he throws her in the air, as she descends Zabuza hefts his sword and stabs her in midair. I stared at Zabuza with an evil glint in his eyes as Sakura's blood ran down the blade of his sword "As I've said pathetic. She should've stayed at home and played with her dollies, the battlefield is no place for the weak." he said as he flicks his sword to remove the dead body hanging limply sending it flying towards the side of the bridge. A blur reveals it to be Kakashi as he gently lays Sakura onto the ground "Zabuza! I made a mistake not preparing Sakura for this and I plan on rectifying that by taking you out here and now." Kakashi said as he strode forward.

(AN: Play Awe of she at this point.)

I stepped in front of him "Sorry Kakashi but she died protecting me, he's mine." I said as I hovered forward as I felt Necros practically _begging _me to fight him I decide to humor him and allow him to take over. He lets out a roar as he takes over my body making me look more demonic "_**Now Zabuza let's see who is the better demon."**_I growled as I unleashed a smaller version of the Imperial Ray attack only to have him deflect it using his sword as a shield, I leap into the air calling upon Undine's powers over ice and electricity to create several kunais as Necros used a flaming axe to hold him at bay _**"Gotcha right where I want you!" **_I screamed as Undine launched the kunais at him each one either grazing him or hitting a non-vital area due to his reflexes as a swordsman, to be honest Ky was better at dodging than Zabuza is granted he had a smaller sword but his swordsmanship was far better. Let's face it I'd rather be facing him than this pathetic excuse of a swordsman, I snorted as I dodge a swing from the massive blade as he stumbled from the various injuries inflicted upon him and was about to finish him when suddenly a large pressure erupted, a force so heavy I could barely stand on my feet _What is this sensation? It feels just as powerful as Justice! No, if possible this is even more powerful than she is! _I thought as, as suddenly as this power appeared it vanished leaving me confused as to the whereabouts as to the source. Zabuza decided to take advantage of the distraction and attack me only to be intercepted by Kakashi "I figured that you must be tired from all that fighting. If you do not mind I would like to take over." he explained as his left hand was engulfed in lightning **_Let him have his fun, I'm more interested in the power that we felt. That power exceeded our mother and I would like to find the source of it and fight it to prove that I'm the strongest! _**Necros said as Kakashi ran at Zabuza ready to pierce him with his Chidori when the masked hunter appeared to take the hit.

(End song at this point.)

I stood there at the scene before me as Gato and his mercenaries were threatening my newfound friends but I lacked the necessary energy to fight when Undine spoke to me Dizzy I can provide you with enough power for this but you would be out for at least three days. I mentally nodded as Undine's power courses through me; I looked at the mercenaries with cold artic eyes "Prepare yourselves. For there shall be no mercy for your crimes." I said as I launched a icy barrage encasing my enemies in pillars of ice while Zabuza was carving his way through with a kunai in his mouth, not many people knew how to do this and as a way to honor his former partner. At last Zabuza reaches Gato and slices his head off as I finish up with encasing the last of my enemies in ice, I staggered as Undine's power drained from me and I collapse into Naruto's arms drifting off, as my eyes start to get heavy I could see snow falling.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well I'll take some time off and get ready for the holidays. Next time: Recovery and the arrival at Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Road to recovery

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 6: Road to recovery.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Merry Christmas folks and this is my gift to you. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form. Now I must kill my eternal foe also known as the infamous plot bunnies so without further adieu LET'S ROCK AND ROLL IT BABY!!!_

Dizzy's POV

I groaned as I slowly wake up, my eyes wincing due to the glare of the sun I could hear Necros actually cursing the sun's existence and for the most part I agree with him. I slowly pull the covers off me and stretched to remove the kinks from my body, I rotate my arms to remove some of the soreness from lying in bed for three days straight I looked around the room to find some clothes that Tsunami had laid out for me for when I recovered. It was a dress similar to what Sakura gave me when we first met. At the thought of Sakura I started to tear up during the short time that we met she became a good friend and I was going to miss her very much Sakura fought against Zabuza and she died with a degree of spoke as I cried for a fallen friend _but that doesn't make it right. Nobody deserves to die like that, why is peace so hard to understand? _I thought to her _**Because child, they were trained to fight and die like a ninja, they are needed to ensure peace. Just like you need us to fight and without us you would be dead. **_Necros spoke as I was getting dressed.

I walked down the stairs to see Kakashi and Naruto looking terrible while Sauske looking as though he didn't care at all that she died _**He doesn't care that she fought against a powerful enemy, even us Gears care for our fallen comrades! **_Necros seethed as he packed up his equipment I would like to freeze him and shatter him. Undine spoke as he gave me a look of contempt as he slung his backpack over his shoulders, Naruto sighs as he walks up to me "Ignore him he's an idiot. So what are you going to do now that we're done here?" Naruto asks me as I stood there to think _Should I go with them? _I ask Undine and Necros I think that you should go with them. You could find a way home via ninjutsu, not to mention that Naruto cares for you even if doesn't say or show it. Undine said as Necros piped up _**I agree with the ice queen here (Undine hisses at Necros at the insult) we need to find a way home so we can kick mom's sorry ass! **_I mentally nodded "I would like to come with you if that's okay with your sensei." I said giving Kakashi my most powerful innocent looking eyes technique, Kakashi sighs "Okay. I'll inform the Hokage and he'll decide whether or not to let you into the village." he said as I went upstairs to pack my things into a bag that Tsunami provided for me. When I finished there was a knock at the door, I opened it to reveal Inari "Are you leaving so soon?' he asked as I bent down "Yes I am. But I promise to visit you real soon." I said gently as I gave him a small hug.

As we head towards Konoha several questions run through my mind: will they help me? Or will they try to kill me because I look differently? Will Naruto like me despite being a weapon of mass destruction? These questions nag at my mind; I decide to shelve them until I'm certain I'm safe. Later that night as we sit around the campfire Sauske looks at me warily_ He's looking at me as though I'm nothing more than breeding stock. _I shuddered at the thoughts of what he would do to me if I was ever alone with him _Note to self: Stay as far away from him as possible. _I thought as I stood up "I'm going to get me a drink of water and then turn in." I said as I headed towards the nearby river, when I arrived I pull out my canteen and fill it up. I just finished when there was a noise from the bushes behind me I quickly turned around to the source of the disturbance only to relax when Naruto emerged from the bushes "Sorry for scaring you I thought that you would like some company seeing as Sauske was looking at you like you're a piece of meat." he said as he sat down on a log near the river, I blushed at the attention thankful that it was dark enough to hide it. As I looked at Naruto he seemed a little depressed "You really missed her huh?" I asked referring to Sakura's death earlier in the week, Naruto gave a slight snort "Personally I don't really miss her all that much, but on the other hand she helped out on the mission. I could only imagine how her mother would react to her death. And like the majority of the village she hates me for some obscure reason." he said as he stared off into the night sky, I had a feeling that he was hiding something but I won't pressure him into talking until he's ready. We headed back to camp to see Kakashi and Sauske asleep I pull out the photo album I received and flipped through the pages smiling at the images within, Naruto looked over my shoulder at the pictures "Who are they?" he asked curiously, I gave him a gentle smile "These people are my family." I said wiping a stray tear from my eyes, we talked into the night me telling him about the rest of the crewmembers and Naruto told me of his precious people and those he truly care about, we talked until we both grew tired and we said our goodnights. That night I feel closer to Naruto than I thought possible he's shown a side of himself that he only shows to people that he cares about, _I guess that he cares for me as well. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we packed up our supplies and we headed off to the village, five hours later we arrive at a massive gate with two guards at the main entrance "Team seven reporting in." Kakashi said as he handed one of them a sheet of paper, one of the guards with a large bandage covering the bridge of his nose spoke up "Where's Haruno? I thought she went on a mission with your team." Kakashi merely nonchalantly shrug his shoulders "Dead. Killed by Zabuza we have her body sealed for identification." he said casually as he produced a scroll from his vest I practically seethe at the way he brushes off her death as no consequence _**His sorry ass is mine first chance I get! **_Necros hissed as we make our way into the village, as we walk through the village several people look at Naruto with nothing but pure hate while they completely ignore me. We arrive at the Hokage tower minuets later and reported in, the four of us stand in front of the man Naruto sees as his grandfather looking at him reminds me of the old couple that adopted me when I was an infant only to be killed by the ignorant villagers four years later "Now miss Dizzy I was wondering what you plan to do now that you are here? If at all possible I could have you instated as a Konoha shinobi you will have to undergo a mental evaluation and testing to see if you can use charka. I have already arranged a place for you to stay; you are staying at Naruto's apartment building since technically I own the building off the records of course." the aged leader tells me as I consider my options It would not hurt to consider the possibilities. I say that we agree to his request. But tell him that you wish to be kept away from those who would like to try and control us. Undine said as I repeated what she said back at him "I will agree to be a shinobi of your village but on one condition: if at all possible could you please keep my existence a secret except to those you can trust? I fear that there are some people that would take advantage of my abilities and exploit them to their ends." I said as the Hokage nodded.

Later that night I spent my first night in the apartment that was ironically across the hall from Naruto's apartment I place my bag of groceries on the small kitchen table, after agreeing to my terms the Hokage handed me a large stack of money and told me that I can use it to pay for food and clothing and I would not have to worry about rent since he owns the building that Naruto stays in he wants me to watch over him since he can't see him most of the time. After I place the food in the fridge I take a look around the apartment it was broken off into five rooms, the living room/library, the kitchen, my bedroom, the bathroom and finally an empty room. I haven't decided what to do with that extra space, deciding to use it as a storage room I change into a pale blue nightgown after taking a nice long shower, I climb into bed my eyes closed even before my head hit's the pillow. In the morning Naruto and I are to inform Sakura's mother about her recent death, and I am going to make sure that this poor woman would get the emotional support she would need to recover from this tragedy no mother should lose their daughter at such a young age.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Talking to Sakura's mom and mental evaluations. Please keep the reviews coming!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. Mentality

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 7: Mentality.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Welcome to the first new chapter of the New Year! I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form. HEAVEN OR HELL? FINAL…LET"S ROCK! Heheheheh my own personal little joke there._

Dizzy's POV

The next morning after taking a nice hot shower (One of the few things that one could enjoy while being on an airship with a crew of girls.) I grab a bowl and pour me some cereal and milk and made some toast. As I ate my breakfast I thought about what I would say to Sakura's mother, how do I tell her that her daughter was killed in action? And from what Naruto has told me her best friend Ino has not been informed I make a mental note to find Ino and tell her. After cleaning the dishes I quickly get dress and brush my hair to an acceptable style considering that my hair is as unruly as Necros on his worst day I walk out the door locking it behind me and headed off to see the Hokage about my placement. Hopefully I would be placed on the same team as Naruto, I headed out to the ramen stand that Naruto frequents hoping to see him only to see a blonde haired blue eyed girl wearing purple, from the descriptions that Naruto provided I assumed that this is Ino, Sakura's former best friend _I guess I should tell her before I talk to Sakura's mother _I thought as I made my way there, when I arrived she just ordered a bowl of shrimp ramen "One bowl of shrimp ramen please." I asked the man as he headed into the back to start on the orders; Ino turned to me somewhat surprised "Oh hi there I didn't see you there. Are you new here?" Ino asked politely, I gave a small smile "Yes I just recently moved here from Wave country. My name is Dizzy." I replied as my order came up. Ino's eyebrow rose "You live in Wave? My friend Sakura was assigned a mission there did you meet her? I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she returned from there."

I lowered my head and placed a hand on her shoulder as I struggled to find the words that would soften the impact of what I'm about to say "I'm sorry to say this but Sakura died while trying to protect me from an A-Ranked missing Nin by the name of Zabuza Momochi. I fought against him to a standstill but it wasn't enough in the end he died trying to kill his former employer." I said as tears started to stream down Ino's face as she hugged me sobbing quietly into my shoulder, I hug her back holding her gently as the sobs quieted until she finally pulled away from me sniffling "Are you telling me the truth?" she asked as I looked into her eyes "I promise you that I am not lying about this. Sakura became a good friend while she was there she talked about you a lot and said that sometimes that she would've given anything to have you as a friend again." I said as Ino started to cry again, I held her until she stopped crying and I myself cried for the loss of a good friend.

I arrived at the Hokage tower afterwards, after meeting Ino's teammates Shikamaru and Choji I could tell that Shikamaru is smarter than he appeared to be and their sensei Asuma looked as though he would kill Kakashi at the first chance that he would get I silently agreed with him. When I introduced myself I could practically see the gears in Shikamaru's head turning I make a mental note to try to make friends with him and Choji. I walk through the door to the Hokage to see a middle aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Ino's indicating that the two of them are related to each other "Ah Dizzy we were just talking about you allow me to introduce you to Inochi Yamanaka he will be in charge of your mental evaluation. Quite simply he will use his mind walking abilities to check upon your mental health." I thought as to what he said "Excuse me sir but I feel that I am not all that comfortable with anybody poking around inside of my head. Is there going to be any adverse side-effects?" I asked the man, Inochi chuckled "You'd be surprised by how many people ask me that question. And to answer, no there will be no problems. Now if you would kindly sit and relax we can get started." he said as I sat down my tail swishing nervously despite how calm I am, I close my eyes as Inochi performed his jutsu after that my mind feels as though there's another presence but not unlike Necros or Undine speaking to me I decide to let the man do his job and not interfere because it might do more harm than good.

Inochi's POV

As I walk through the corridors of Dizzy's mind I walk by the various doors that contain memories, now out of general principal I never look at somebody's memories unless it was important, one drawback for looking at someone's past is that the excess feeling and images that are connected to them linger on in the person looking at them but gradually dissipate over time depending on how powerful the memory is. For example a good memory would fade anywhere from a few days to a month at the most, however a terrible memory would linger from weeks to even years, at which time another member could go in and forcibly remove the traumatic event from that person's mind that rarely happens but there are times when I worry that my daughter Ino would fall victim to the horrors of using this jutsu on the wrong person.

I snap out of my reprieve when I reach the center of Dizzy's mind, the area that contains her essence if you will her true personality only to see three doors. The first door is blood red with two skeletons adorning them (AN: Think gates of hell from Bleach) the center door is a simple wooden door and the third doors are made of ivory with gold ivy vines covering it. I walk over to the first door and could feel a powerful malevolent presence behind it, despite this I pull the door open to reveal a church-like room void of any sanctity and blood covering the walls of the room, outside is a dark vortex that seemingly would pull you in. In the distance I could hear the screams of the dammed as a ebony throne awaited me at the end of the room, and sitting in the throne was a cloaked figure reading a tome of some sort _**"Interesting that a foolish human would dare enter the mind of one of the most powerful Gears in existence."** _the figure spoke as he raised his head to meet my eyes only to see a skeletal face with crimson pinpoints for eyes "Who are you?" I ask in a somewhat fearful tone as the power radiating from him is almost stifling _**"My name is Necros. I am if you will this child's offensive abilities, now I know why you are here mortal Normally I would kill you right here on the spot but this child does not wish it so, despite my attitude towards humans I care for my host. No doubt you have questions for me; ask before I change my mind about killing you here and now." **_Necros said as his eyes seemingly bore into me "You said that you are one of the most powerful Gears in existence; what are you exactly?" I ask him as he stared into the room seemingly in thought after a moment he spoke:

"_**To understand what a Gear is you have to learn of my world's history. It is true that Dizzy is from another dimension in all aspects this world would treat her better than our home, I suppose that I should start at the beginning. In my world humans discovered a powerful energy source that would grant power to those who sought it, it was aptly called 'magic' but humanity did not stop at learning how to harness magic, they experimented until they created biological weapon called Gears. For years Gears were treated as nothing more than slaves rather than people, I guess in their eyes an artificial human does not deserve the same rights as an actual human being, this continued on until a powerful Gear who called herself Justice rebelled and started a hundred year war known as the Crusades between humans and Gears that she freed from captivity. Sadly, the war ended with Justice being sealed away in an extra dimensional prison and all the Gears that were under her command deactivated never to be used ever again. A few years later another Gear by the name of Testament hosted a tournament in hopes of freeing Justice, he succeeded partially he did summon her but to only be sent back by two humans who fought in the Crusades. After that the humans passed a law forbidding the use of Gears in fear of another Justice rising to take command, all Gears were hunted and killed all but Testament and Dizzy. Testament was not deactivated because he was half human to begin with, he was the only human ever to survive being turned into a Gear, while Dizzy was born after the Crusades and adopted by an elderly couple, sadly not all things could remain peaceful one of the things that makes a Gear is the fact that we grow at a phenomenal rate physically she is twelve to thirteen years old but in actuality she is only four. The rapid aging process has ended for her and she would live longer than most humans while keeping her body in perfect condition. The villagers discovered her existence and proceeded to hunt and persecute her, in an act of defiance towards them the couple defended her but ultimately died at their hands forcing Dizzy to hide in seclusion where she met Testament who took care of her until she was found by Sol Badguy one of the participants of the tournament, he spared her knowing that she was an innocent child despite being a biological weapon of mass destruction after that a young girl about Dizzy's age found her and recruited her. For the second time in her life she had a family. But again happiness was fleeting when a vile woman by the name of I-No sought her out and beaten her in a battle, while she recovered I took over in an attempt to hunt her down and kill her but I was defeated by Johnny the captain of the Jellyfish air pirates. After Dizzy regained her senses Faust informed her of where she is, so she went off to search for answers only to learn that her birth mother is Justice and her father is a being known as 'That Man' he is also known as the Gearmaker the father of all Gears. Cue an explosive confrontation with mother in the literal sense and here we are." **_

I stood there slack-jawed at the information Necros provided me I could somewhat sympathize with Dizzy's situation having family taken away from her twice in her life would be unbearable in my opinion but she survived and that earned her a fair amount of respect "Are you a threat to Konoha?" I ask after regaining my composure Necros laughed in contempt before looking at me _**"Fool! If you were to try and seal me away it would harm my host more than anything. Simply put I am a symbiotic part of her if I am sealed up she would die because she would not be able to use my powers to defend herself with. Undine would say the same thing because you would seal her away as well. Now leave you have your answers and do not return here ever again or else you will die where you stand." **_he said as he lifted a bony finger leading towards the exit as I turned to leave. Once outside I head over towards the ivory door and unlike Necros's room I could feel a sense of comfort and peace I open the door to see a marble room with pillars and a simple table and chairs stand in the room, a beautiful woman with white feathery wings, pale blue eyes and platinum white hair dressed in a simple white robe was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands "Welcome Inochi my name is Undine. Please sit down and have a cup of tea with me, no doubt you are here to ask me some questions." she said as I sat down and poured myself a cup of tea "What are your abilities? And how do you know my name?" I ask as I sip the tea, Undine smiled gently "Well simply put my abilities revolve around the use of ice and electricity, whereas Necros powers are fire and creating weapons. I can create weapons similar to your kunais but that's it. As to how I know your name it is like Necros said we are a symbiotic part of Dizzy she talks to us and we provide her with power and help. By any chance are you related to Ino?" She asks "Yes she's my daughter why do you ask?" I said as I tensed up "It's that Naruto knows that Ino was Sakura's best friend. Dizzy encountered her on the way here and informed her of Sakura's demise at the hands of Zabuza." she said, I smiled sheepishly at the thought that I made a mistake in thinking that Necros would harm my precious Ino "Thank you for telling her. I have no more questions it was nice to meet you" I said as I stand up to leave "Please take good care of Dizzy. We can only do so much to help her, even if Necros would not admit it we need help to take care of her." she said as I left I leave the room I head towards the middle door and open it, I look around the room to see a four year old Dizzy playing with a doll version of herself humming a tune the room is that of a typical four year olds; pink with plenty of dolls. She finally takes notice of me "Hi mister want to play with me?" she asks in an innocently cute voice I smiled gently recalling my daughter at her age "I'm sorry but I can't but I promise that things will be okay." I said as I left the room, I leave Dizzy's mind ready to file my report, based on what I've heard this poor girl has fought battles that would make ANBU jealous but yet she did not revel in the violence that's associated with such fighting. I think that she would help Naruto, ever since the incident in Wave he's become somewhat withdrawn perhaps it was the loss of his teammate that triggered it I thought to myself as I walk out the door to Dizzy's mind.

Dizzy's POV

I awoke to see Inochi standing in front of me "I have all the data I need. I need to write up the preliminary reports but suffice it to say I think you are mentally capable of becoming a shinobi of the leaf." the Hokage smiled and lit his pipe "I want you to come back in a few days in case you decide to change your mind. If you do not then I will accept you as a shinobi of the leaf. You two are dismissed." he said as he motioned for the two of us to leave to work on the paperwork that was neglected since my arrival.

I walk out of the Hokage tower and head towards the bridge where team seven were to meet to see Sauske and Naruto waiting for their ever late sensei a few moments later he arrives "Since Sakura is no longer with us training is cancelled until we receive a replacement. Naruto I want you to talk to Sakura's mother and tell her about what happened." he said as he grabs Sauske and teleports away leaving Naruto to curse at the situation that he has to deal with I grab his shoulder, he turns to me and I give a small smile "I'll come with you, she was my friend too." I said as he nodded thanking me for helping him deliver the news. Naruto led the way all the while several villagers glared at Naruto with contempt and loathing but he just seemed to brush it off as though he's dealt with this kind of hatred before and is not bothered by it _Why do they hate him so much?_ I thought as we finally arrived at the Haruno home. I gently knock on the door and waited, a moment later a brown haired middle-aged woman answered the door wearing a pink fuzzy bathrobe "Yes can I help you?" she asks rather hatefully when she sees Naruto, I cleared my throat gaining her attention "My name is Dizzy and I met your daughter on a mission. I have some rather unfortunate news; can we please come in so that we could tell you?" I ask politely, the woman nodded and moved from the doorway to allow us inside, all the while eyeing Naruto with suspicion.

We head to the living room the woman now known as Keiko Haruno she told us to wait while she get dressed seeing as we caught her as she just finished a shower, Naruto placed himself on the couch while I look at the photographs of Sakura and her mother noting that there wasn't one with her father, ten minuets pass until Keiko returns wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt "Now what happened to my precious daughter?" she demanded I sighed as I recounted the events that led to her death, after finishing I could see the tears in Keiko's eyes as she leaned forward to cry. After a few moments she stopped long enough to speak "I, I never told my daughter that she was adopted, I was planning to tell her when she was old enough. I was originally from Ame, I moved here because I was tired of how things were: the constant raining and warfare that is associated with internal strife and lousy politics. Since I was a civilian I could leave and not be hunted, on the way to Konoha I passed by a small cottage that was burnt down and I could hear a child screaming. Panicked, for the child I rushed over to find the child and rescue it, when I arrived I saw two bodies I assumed that they were Sakura's real parents they both had pink hair and looked as though they were victims of an attack, I checked the woman to find that there was a baby in her arms. She died protecting her from harm, the baby tired herself out from screaming I gently pick her up and decided to adopt her since I was incapable of having children. Before I left the cottage I buried Sakura's parents and left markers, since then I was planning on telling Sakura about her real parents when she turned sixteen. Now I regret not telling her sooner." Keiko said as she started to cry again as I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug, I close my eyes to let her tears flow when I felt another pair of arms wrap around us, I open my eyes to see Naruto joining us in the hug. Keiko stopped crying to see Naruto hugging her as well to show that she was his teammate as well, Keiko smiled as she resumed crying we held her until there was no more tears to be shed.

_To be Continued._

_Me: A new poll is up please vote and please review. Originally I was going to have Keiko be from Iwa but I changed my mind at the last moment seeing as Iwa still harbors a grudge against Konoha for the previous shinobi war and the fourth Hokage wiping out a large portion of Iwa forces would lead to some serious resentment. I figured Ame was politically unstable at the time would allow the civilians to leave and not turn back. Having Sakura being adopted was an idea that's been floating around in my head when I wrote the previous chapter so I decided to give it a shot and to be honest in my opinion it turned out better than expected._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	8. Letters

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 8: Letters.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here we go with a new chapter, originally I was planning to have Dizzy participate in the cruelty known as D-Rank missions but I changed my mind Necros and Undine would kill Tora several times by the end of the chapter and yet survive. It just goes to show that the infernal cat is nearly indestructible. The other Guilty Gear characters will appear in the story so I thank you for voting. I hope that you had a great Christmas so without further ado let's get this party started._

Naruto's POV

I quietly walk down the streets my mind thinking back to when Dizzy joined team seven since then the team dynamics has shifted somewhat, Kakashi takes less time teaching Sauske and spends the remaining time subtly interrogating Dizzy about her origins, I suspect that he's playing politics by gathering information on Dizzy and Sauske openly tries to fight her only to have his ass handed to him. Thankfully she's smart enough to dodge the invasion to her privacy as for Sauske he openly insults her and tries to belittle her only to be on the receiving end of a beating courtesy of the combined efforts of Undine and Necros I can still remember the moment I met them.

_Flashback_

"_As of today Dizzy is a member of team seven by orders of the Hokage." Kakashi said as she stood there awaiting to see our reactions to the news I nodded as Sauske decided to react in his typical fashion "You will tell me how you were able to stand up to Zabuza so that I can kill Itachi!" he said as he grabs Dizzy's shoulders and his eyes blazing with insanity. Just as I was about to interfere Dizzy's black wing manifested itself into a robed skeletal figure and pulled an axe out of nowhere and hits Sauske with the flat of the blade sending him into the air then the white wing manifested itself to look like a white skinned woman with platinum white hair hits him with a pillar of ice encasing him. Dizzy motioned to the pillar and the skeletal figure shattered the prison with it's axe sending Sauske crashing to the ground Dizzy spoke in a calm and collected voice "Allow me to introduce you to my friends Necros and Undine and they do not like it when you threaten me. So if you value your life I suggest that you do not try this again." she said with a rather cute smile and releasing an impressive amount of killing intent _(AN: I think this is how Retsu Unohana keeps her patients in bed.)

_End flashback_

Thinking back I still laugh at Sauske being blue literally and his teeth chattering as Dizzy threatened his livelihood it was almost as funny as the time when I paint bombed the Uchiha district a very bright neon green. To see them running around with bright green hair was truly memorable. Thinking back to that incident immediately brings to mind the night that I learned the truth about why they hate me very much

_Flashback._

_A seven year old Naruto was running for his life trying to escape the murderous crowd calling out for fox blood, ironically this event was taking place during the Kyuubi festival the night the fourth Hokage died saving the village from the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. Normally the crowd that chases Naruto would be consisted of people that are drunk or ignorant but due to the celebration that's happening the amount is doubled. Naruto cries out as he stumbles to the ground, the back of his hand cutting itself against a broken bottle as he tries to enter an alleyway on the way to the Hokage tower, this continues on for at least another thirty minuets until at last he manages to lose them. Shaking his head in exhaustion he makes his way to the tower and slowly climb the stairs to where the man he considers his grandfather was only to see the office surprisingly empty save for some documents that has yet to be signed, sighing to himself he walks over to the desk and pulled out drawers in order to find some bandages to stop the bleeding in his search he comes across a scroll with a seal on it. Recognizing it as a blood seal that the third showed him once he gently moves the scroll out of his way thinking that it belongs to one of the other clans in Konoha. Just as he was about to put it back a single drop of blood falls from his hand and lands on the seal unlocking it, curious as to the contents seeing as the scroll obviously concerns him he quietly opens it to reveal a letter._

_**To my son Naruto**_

_**If you are reading this then it is with a heavy heart that I have died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune within you. My name is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and your father, your mother Kushina Uzumaki died giving birth to you so I am sorry that you would never will be able to know us. The reason that I sealed the demon within you is that I could not bear the thought of asking someone else to have their child be subjugated to the cruelty of the villagers, my dying request was that you were to be seen as a hero to the people but perhaps I have too much faith that the villagers would be forgiving. Before I died I made sure that in case that you would be safe from harm as much as I could. First off I made sure that you took the name of you mother since Iwa would not hesitate to vent their frustrations out for losing the last ninja war, I also had political enemies within Konoha the biggest thorn is the old war hawk Danzo. I heavily suspect that he is making deals behind my back in order to secure a foothold within the village, and I know that his personal army ROOT is still active despite my threats to remove them.**_

_**I made sure that you would get a place to live when you turned six in order to protect you from the civilians and provided you with a privately set up fund nobody could ever touch in order to pay for the essentials and I could already tell that you would inherit my passion for ramen but for your health please eat other foods in order to live a good life. Knowing the council especially the Uchiha would loot my estate to learn all of my secrets I made a copy of all the jutsu and seals that I have acquired over the years and hidden it within the Hokage tower but you will not get it until you turn seventeen since most of the jutsus are highly dangerous.**_

_**Naruto I am sorry that you would never get to know me since the third would prevent a civil war by asking him to have you take your mother's maiden name it is the only way I can protect you from my enemies. Your mother Kushina grew sick as the day of your birth drew closer but despite that she displayed an incredible amount of energy seeing as she was so excited that you would be born. I named Jiraiya the Sannin as your godfather since I trust him deeply when he was my teacher and Lady Tsunade as your godmother since I had no choice in the matter seeing as she threatened me with death if I didn't**__._

_**Your mother and I are proud of you no matter what happens and we love you very much please take care of yourself and live your life to the fullest. Now I must perform my final act as Hokage and I hope that you can forgive me for placing such a burden upon you.**_

_**Your father Minato Namikaze **_

_Naruto's tears flow freely from his eyes as the revelation washes over him, as he cries he thinks about the contents of the letter "Dad I promise to become Hokage to make sure such things will never happen again. This I promise you." he silently vowed as he places the scroll in his jacket pocket and by the time the third Hokage enters the office it appears that nothing has been disturbed._

_End flashback._

Ever since that day I trained hard while maintaining my mask if ignorance, sometimes I forget my true intelligence but the memory of the letter quickly brings me back to my senses. I wonder sometimes weather or not I could ever attain the position of Hokage due to how much the civilians hate me they would rather abandon the village rather than have the demon become the Hokage but I made a promise and I refuse to abandon my promises. I spot Dizzy walking out of a flower shop with a bouquet of yellow lilies, I call out to her as she was walking out "Oh hey Naruto I was taking these to my apartment I felt as though it needed some color in it." she said as she walks beside me to be honest I felt as though I could use the company, it seemed lately that I'm hanging around Dizzy more and more. I'm starting to think that I might be developing feelings for this angel that truly cares for me perhaps I should ask her out to dinner sometime to try and confirm these feelings.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Chunin exams and old friends. Please Read and Review!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. Old friends

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 9: Old friends. **

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Since some of you are questioning as to the previous chapter I'll answer the fact that Dizzy isn't as hunted as Naruto. Since Dizzy is a bio weapon her mental capacity would grow as well as her body therefore she is the right mental age. As for the Uchiha their arrogance led them to their deaths which also means that they could be easy targets for his pranks, and finally Dizzy can hid her wings and tail making her look normal and since she wears long dresses to hide her tail in public most people won't even notice since they never look down most of the time. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear._

May's POV

"Is everything ready to go?" I asked Novel as she types on a consul, ever since Dizzy disappeared the entire crew along with Anji and Faust have been working around the clock to try and find her it was Potemkin that provided us a solution as to where Dizzy is. According to him the head researchers in Zepp detected a powerful energy source in Justice's containment dimension in fact it was similar to the power that was used to place her within it was concluded that Dizzy fought her mother and inadvertently created a portal into another dimension, after that all we had to do was create a way to get to her after we locked onto Dizzy's energy signature. Novel suggested creating a similar portal then using the ship to follow her signal for this we needed Anji and Faust considering that they are geniuses in their respective fields they should be able to help in that regard for Dizzy's sake I'm trying to suppress my Peladophobia (AN: Fear of bald people and yes it is an actual fear I looked it up). After a few weeks we finally completed a dimensional generator allowing us to go to where Dizzy is located "We're all set May. Firing up the dimensional generator!" Novel announced as a large bluish wormhole appeared in front of the ship "Okay set course through the vortex. Steady as she goes." Johnny said from the captain's seat as we set out to find Dizzy.

Dizzy's POV

It has now been three months since my arrival here and I've made some friends with the other ninjas from Naruto's class, all the while trying to learn ninjutsu but the process is going rather slowly in a painful rate since mana and charka tends to be rather unstable when they mix resulting in a jutsu backfiring in a spectacular way. I could still feel the pain from trying to perform the fireball jutsu.

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi-sensei I was wondering if you could please teach me a jutsu to see if I have the ability to perform ninjutsu." Dizzy asked as she gave him her most powerful puppy-dog pout. Kakashi sighed giving in to the innocent look in her eyes it probably did not help in the fact that her wings accentuated the look making her look even more innocent like a cherub, and Kakashi could have sworn that she somehow produced a sparkling halo to complete the look but chalked it up to the fact that Dizzy is using her innocent looks to bribe him into teaching her. Kakashi not for the first time wondered if he should not have left ANBU proceeded to teach her the hand signs to the fireball jutsu, surprisingly she gets the hand signs down perfectly before trying to perform it._

_She weaves through the signs until she announced "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" and something unexpected happened, instead of a small fireball appearing there was a very loud explosion and Dizzy flying back into a tree. Naruto rushed over to Dizzy to check if she is okay, her hair is slightly singed and her face covered in soot and birds flying around her head "Oooh look at the pretty birdies." she said in a daze before passing out._

_End Flashback_

It was later discovered since my mana is far higher than my charka capacity it resulted in a backlash effect causing any jutsu to blow up in my face literally. Since then I've been working hard on trying to increase my reserves. As I head towards the location where I'm supposed to meet my team I think back to when I went out on a date with Naruto.

_Flashback_

"Naruto thank you for the date I really appreciate it." I said as we stand in front of the door to my apartment. I couldn't believe that Naruto asked me out, at first I was skeptical but he proved to be an absolute gentleman due to his teachings from the other Jonin senseis (He said that Kurenai sensei insisted that he had to have _some _manners whenever he's out on a date.) first he took her to a quiet jazz club then to the park where we spent the remainder of the night just talking "Why did you ask me out on a date?" I ask him, he shyly rubs the back of his head before answering "It's just that I like you and I thought I should get to know you a bit more. Not like how Kakashi is trying to pry information out of you. But to get to know the real Dizzy the girl that was trapped within the ice." he said as he turned to leave "Wait Naruto you forgot something." I said as he stopped and turned around and I gave him a small kiss on his cheek leaving him blushing "Good night Naruto. I said as I head into my room thinking about the next date.

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory as I thought back to that night. On the way I say hello to some of Naruto's friends, at first they were wary of me but over the three months I grew to respect them especially Hinata since she really wants to change things within her clan. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion that tears through the air, confused I look to the sky to find the source to see a familiar airship falling, concerned for my friends onboard I rush towards it ignoring the looks of shock as my wings take me into the air. I watch as the ship crashes to the ground no worse for wear. I walk inside to see May barking out orders to have the ship fixed "May?" I ask she turned around in shock at hearing my voice with a yell she hugs me and cries into my shoulder, I return the hug crying as well at seeing my best friends again after thinking that I would never see them again.

Later after explaining the situation to the rest of the crew I told them that I had to leave for a bit, at once they refused since they needed supplies they insisted upon following me to Konoha, knowing that I was effectively outvoted I led them into the village and I told them that I had to take them to the Hokage so that they could be allowed to stay. The stares that I received were not like the ones that Naruto has been receiving they look at me in awe. In all honesty I was somewhat surprised at their reactions, moments later we arrived at the Hokage tower and we talked to the Hokage about living arrangements, fortunately there was enough room but Novel insisted upon staying on the ship to try and repair it since inter-dimensional travel is what caused the damage to the ship in the first place.

As I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling I could not help but feel that my friends arriving here is an omen of things to come.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Chunin exam arc. Please keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Exams

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 10: Exams.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with the Chunin exams arc. I'm going to skip the first part and head directly head towards the second portion in the Forest of Death. And for those of you what inspired me to create the whole desecrated church as Necros's soul room I took the idea off of Diablo and I still play Diablo II whenever I can. I'm looking forward to the highly anticipated release of Diablo III. I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form. _

Naruto's POV

As the three of us make out way through training grounds 44 AKA the Forest of Death I mentally recall the overview of the forest seeing as I spent a good portion of my training here under Anko thankfully she taught me how to identify certain plants and animals, she drilled me until I could recall the information in nearly an instant I look back to see Sauske struggling to keep up. Ever since the encounter with Orochimaru but the sheer power of his killing intent prevented us from barely even moving, I could practically taste the foul charka emanating from the cursed seal ironically enough it tastes like chicken (AN: Sorry I could not resist.) Luckily Dizzy held him off until we managed to get away with an injured Sauske

_Flashback_

"_Well this is interesting." Orochimaru replies as he eyes Dizzy as he dodges several electrical kunais with a maniacal look in his eyes as he strode forward all the while eyeing Sauske with a predatory smile he stops before running his hands through a series of hand signs before stopping and his neck extending to lunge at Sauske and Orichimaru's fangs sunk deeply into his neck leaving the infamous curse mark. Sauske let loose an unholy scream before passing out "If he survives tell him I will be waiting for him to give him power needed to kill Itachi." he said as he sank into the ground._

_End flashback_

We grab Sauske and hauled ass out of there before Orochimaru decided to return to kill us off while he was out cold; we make it to a cave that I knew from my time with Anko. As we make sure Sauske is safe I think back to when Anko first showed me he cursed seal and the story behind it apparently the final mission that she and Orochimaru went to Sea Country resulted in her receiving the curse mark and a good portion of her memories erased, when she returned to Konoha apparently word had spread of the experiments that Orochimaru was conducting in the week that she laid there recovering, the council interrogated her but due to her amnesia they concluded that Anko was used as a guinea pig for his sick experiments. As a result the council punished her by demoting her to Genin and put on probation for six months without pay. Ever since then she has been treated like me with scorn and hate for something that she had no control over and I promised her that if I ever encounter Orochimaru I would kill him, but look at me I encountered him and I choked and for the first time since I could remember I broke my promise to Anko; I failed to kill her former teacher and I failed to keep my promise to my adoptive older sister.

When Sauske awoke I had to knock him out due to the influence of the curse mark I started to think about my other teammate Dizzy ever since I met her "Family" I could tell that they were like her orphans without a place to belong until Johnny found them and gave them a place to call home. Granted they stole the airship that served as their home but a home none the less, when Johnny told me of the city where they were born he said that they spent more time pampering the influential than helping the poor and they were treated as though they were nothing more than a disease. Before he found May (He always said that he was the one who came up with the idea of naming the girls after the months in a calendar) he was a small time criminal with a penchant for chasing women until one night he came across a then eight year old girl with no name in the literal sense. She had lost her parents when she was three and struggled to live in the slums of Zepp she was underfed and looked as though she had nothing to live for, the pain in her eyes is what drew him in "The look of sadness and hopelessness hurts a lot more than anything I could do to someone. I guess that's why I'm so protective of the girls even if I didn't show it." he recalled as he told me his story and one by one he gathered his "Crewmembers" and it was from then on he decided to try and change things within Zepp and end the dictatorship of it's former president it was due to his long time friend Gabriel a general in Zepp's army that it happened as he led a coup de tat that led to the fall of the previous regime and placed Gabriel in charge. Since then he has made several changes all for the better but to keep up appearances the Jellyfish Air pirates are considered wanted criminals within the borders of Zepp. I could relate somewhat to Johnny the drive to try and change things and protect those who are precious to him; thinking about it makes me smile to see that Dizzy has found a family that cares about her.

We finally arrive at the tower a few hours later thanks to the help of Kabuto, we walk in and opened the scrolls that we acquired from the Ame ninjas to reveal one of the few people that cares about me Iruka he explained the meaning of the message that was on the wall and informed us that we had a week until the next portion to allow the teams that arrived to recover their strength for the next challenge. During the week I decided to think about the letter that my father left me he mentioned that my mother grew sick during pregnancy I doubt a healthy woman like my mother would get so sick easily. The only explanation for this is the possibility that she was given a poison that mimicked flu-like symptoms if that's the case then it's possible that someone on the council could've done this. Given that my dad had several enemies inside and outside of Konoha I wouldn't put it past them to try something like that. I let my thoughts stray until it was time to call it a night, as I fall asleep I could not help but think about my parents and the fact that they loved me I prayed that they would do everything in their power to protect those I care about.

_To be continued._

_Me: Naruto suspects' foul play how will this play out? Please read and review. Next time: Third exams: Who will Dizzy face? Tune in next time to find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	11. Strength

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 11: Strength.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For those of you wondering whether or not Testament would show up don't worry he will later on. And I thank you for the reviews so far and please keep them coming. I do not own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any manner typical disclaimers apply._

Dizzy's POV

I stand on the balcony of the arena with Naruto and Sauske waiting for my opportunity to see how strong I have become, the encounter with Orochimaru shook me up pretty good but since he said he was targeting Sauske for his bloodline I could only imagine what he wants. I decided to focus my attention on the fights to compare the strengths and weaknesses of my future opponents as the match between Tsurugi and Kankuro I start thinking about the scroll I found that Naruto dropped next to his bed.

_Flashback_

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep perhaps it was due to the adrenalin of facing Orochimaru or perhaps it was the anxiety of the next portion of the exams that's keeping me up, anyway I head towards the cafeteria to grab a midnight snack seeing as the leave it open for the people that has yet to arrive to the tower, I walk towards an empty table and look around the room to see a few others, I look to see Hinata sitting by herself looking depressed I pick up my tray and walk over to her "Hey Hinata." I called out as she jumped slightly "Oh good evening Dizzy." she said formally as I sat down in front of her. Hinata smiled "You couldn't sleep either?" she asks as I dug into my food "Yeah ever since out encounter with Orochimaru the adrenalin was pumping through me and it hasn't worn off yet so I thought I should come here and get me a snack." said as Hinata proceeded to eat her favorite snack in the world cinnamon buns I've learned from her sensei Kurenai that it is best not to get into Hinata's path when she's on a cinnamon run she is considered an S-Rank nin she would actually kill someone for her favorite foodstuff I shuddered at the thought.

We talked for a little while until I decided to head back to bed, bidding Hinata goodnight I head back to my bed as I was about to enter my room I heard a noise coming from Naruto's room. I cautiously open the door to the room that Naruto was sleeping in to see him tossing and turning as though he was having a nightmare. His left arm swings out and knocks down a scroll that was there, Naruto tossed for a few more minuets until he finally settles down, I was about to leave when I noticed the scroll laying on the floor, I creep into the room and pick up the scroll just as I was about to place it back curiosity demands that I open it maybe there was something in it that really upset him. I slowly open the scroll and read the contents, after like seemed like an eternity I gently place the scroll back onto the table, my eyes streaming with tears as I read the letter that Naruto's father left him and the pain he had to endure I've heard from the Hokage about Naruto's life prior to before I met him how he was forced out of the orphanage at the age of three, spending two years on the streets barely surviving the assassination attempts and the bloodthirsty mobs of villagers blaming him for the deaths caused by the Kyuubi and the Hokage finding him and giving him a place to live only to have it ransacked on a bi-weekly basis. But still he strives for his dreams _I guess that letter gives him the strength to carry on knowing that his parents loves him very much _I thought as I gently kissed his forehead, Naruto smiles as he shifted away seemingly in peace.

_End flashback_

As the match ended I decided to ask Naruto about the letter later on after the exams, just then the display board displayed two names indicating who is to fight next: **Ino Yamanaka VS. Dizzy **I look at where Ino is and noticed that she seemed to carry herself more serious from what Naruto has told me that Ino is a member of Sauske's fan club. From the look in her eyes it's apparent that the death of her best friend Sakura has changed her dramatically she was now wearing black shinobi pants and a purple vest and bandages on her arms and a kunai holster on both legs rather than on her right leg indicating that Ino has trained extensively since the last time I saw her "Ino I wished that we could've faced each other under better circumstances." I said as I got into a ready position, Ino smirked a little bit "The same for me Dizzy. In my opinion if Sakura was still alive I would still be a weak delusional fan-girl. When you told me how Sakura died I decided to change and become stronger since I did not want to lose the only friends I have." she finished as she pull two kunais out from the holsters and holds them in a reverse grip in a defensive position. I raise my right hand and pull the glove off to reveal a storage seal and proceeded to activate it _I may not be as good as May but I'm close enough. _I thought as I unsealed the anchor with a strong chain attached to it about thirty feet in length that I had stored in there, I asked May if I could borrow her anchor prior to the exams seeing as I might need the extra oomph of power if I'm to make it through the exams.

At the signal I swing the anchor towards Ino and she ducks bringing a kunai up to strike, using the chain attached to the weapon I block the knife and wrap her arm and bring the anchor down only to have Ino kick me in the chest forcing me to release the chain holding her and allowing Ino to jump out of the anchor's way. The fight continued on in this manner for what seemed like an eternity until we finally stood apart from each other out of breath drawing upon sheer willpower alone to even stand on our feet "You're good but I think that we should end this." I said as I dropped the anchor to the ground making a small crater Ino's eyebrow rose at the sight but she regained her composure "I agree with that idea. Just to let you know I'm no longer fighting to win the love of somebody that sees me as nothing more as breeding stock, I'm fighting for the memory of my friend who died on the field." Ino said with conviction as we both rushed towards each other and landed a punch that would knock out a normal human but at the same time Ino kicked me with enough force to send me flying into the wall. As I lay there I struggled to get up but my body would not respond as I drifted away I could hear the proctor declaring a double knockout and then darkness overtakes me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Please read and review. Next time: training._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	12. Rest

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 12: Rest.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For those of you that hate me for having Dizzy not advance to the finals in the previous chapters I'll explain why. Simply I'm making it to where Dizzy would avoid unwanted attention to herself, you have to take into account the civilian council, Orochimaru and Danzo and their obsession with power and bloodline limits. If they learned the truth about Dizzy from the beginning they would demand that she would be married to Sauske as a means of creating a powerful bloodline, and Orochimaru would try and take her for experimentation. Also Ino grew to become stronger in the chapter so I decided that Dizzy should throw the match to maintain a low profile. Now typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

I leave the hospital cursing under my breath about how much of an idiot my so-called sensei is as he blatantly tells me that I am pathetically weak and don't deserve to be a ninja in a subtle tone, telling me that Sauske needs training more than I do.

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'll be busy during the month training Sauske for the upcoming exams." Kakashi explained as I practically beg him to train me he starts to pull out his preferred reading material and starts to ignore my voice, enraged I grab the book from his hands and literally rip the book in half shocking him "Now listen to me Hatake! For far too long I had to put up with your obsession with porn, playing favorites with Sauske and my personal favorite generally being the civilian council's little bitch. Ever since Sakura died you've been jacking around in more ways than one neglecting the fact that you had two other students. Well not anymore! After this exam I'm going to request a transfer to another team and demand that you pay restitution to me seeing as you refuse to help the 'demon brat' I thought I could trust you but it appears that you never practice what you preach about teamwork!" I all but scream at him as the people around us look at Kakashi with loathing as I turned to leave I noticed Asuma standing there with his mouth agape at what has transpired, his lit cigarette threatening to fall from his mouth. I grab the cig and toss it to where Kakashi's book laid catching the paper on fire, I smirked as Kakashi tries desperately to put out the flames "This is what happens when you try to play favorites." I said as I make my way out of the hospital.

_End flashback_

I talked to the Hokage about a possible team transfer and promised to make Kakashi pay for his ignorance by putting me on another team after the exams are over also he made sure that Dizzy would be transferred as well seeing as I explained how he looks at her and would try and rape her for the sheer fun of it and claim that she voluntarily gave herself to him. Of course the Jellyfish air pirates would exact revenge and more than likely kill him I could already imagine May attacking him with her anchor, considering how powerful she is I won't feel sorry for him. I decided to head towards the hot springs and try and relax and think about what I should do during the month that I need to train, only to hear some perverted giggling. I crept towards the source to see Johnny and a white haired man looking into the women's side of the springs (AN: Hey Johnny may be a skirt chaser but he has standards. Thus never went after the girls on the crew they're too young for him.) I immediately called out to them only to be ignored, with an evil smirk I create a shadow clone and screamed "KONOHA'S SECRET FINGER JUTSU: TWO THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" we said as we executed the most humiliating jutsu there is launching Johnny and the white haired man into the women's side of the springs and not a moment later the sounds of two men being beaten within an inch of their lives.

A few moments later the two men were literally thrown out of the hot springs, their bodies a testament of how strong women are when angered minuets later the two groaned as they returned to the land of the living I stand over them laughing at their predicament drawing Johnny's attention to me "Damn it Naruto why'd you spoil our fun?" he asked, I merely shrugged my shoulders "If there's anything I hate more than hypocrites is perverts. I know that you don't go after the girls on the ship but that doesn't give you the right to peep on women and if you don't plan on stopping then I will stop you even if I have to fight you.

(Play A Simple Life at this point)

"You can try." Johnny said as he got into a ready position as I pulled out a kunai, as if by some unspoken signal we launch into battle. I throw my kunai at him only to have it sliced in half by his sword and his right hand shot out and something hits me in the face followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. I look down to the source of the sound and see a single gold coin laying on the ground all of a sudden I felt multiple coins bounce off me and scatter the ground around me "Ha! Is that the best you can do?" I taunted only to see Johnny smirk "No. This is!" he exclaimed as the coins flew up and hits me harder than before. It was like being hit with multiple fists, after the barrage of coins Johnny rushes in and performs three consecutive slashes in the shape of a J and the next thing I knew I was thrown onto the ground due to the attack.

(End song here)

As I lay on the ground I could see Johnny walk up to me and extend his hand out "Not bad kid you definitely have potential even without the fox in you." he said as I stepped back in surprise, Johnny shook his head exasperated "Please the way those idiot villagers talk about you they weren't quiet about the fox and how much they hated you. I'm amazed that you held on together for this long, I've been thinking that maybe me and Jiraiya could help you train for the upcoming exams seeing as you need to avenge Hinata for what Neji did to the girl. So what do you say?" he asks me as I thought about what he said I smiled at what the training they have planned for me and extend my hand "Deal." I said as I shook Johnny's hand in agreement.

Time skip: Day of exams.

I had to admit the pervert and Johnny were real slave drivers with Johnny teaching me the basics of his sword style and Jiraiya covering ninjutsu and taijutsu, I stand in front of the stadium wearing a burnt orange duster with a black t-shirt, black ANBU style pants, steel toed boots and a hat similar to Johnny's and a sword to match. I mentally check my ninja gear to see if I'm missing anything. After double checking I head towards the arena my duster flaring in the wind thinking about the upcoming match.

_To be continued_

_Me: Well folks the finals are here and things are going to heat up. Next time: Invasion and a familiar face._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	13. Invasion

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 13: Invasion**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Like I said in the previous chapter I'm skipping straight ahead to the invasion. I appreciate the reviews thus far and I'm looking forward to seeing more of them. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form._

??? POV

I watch as the humans fight each other to the death, apparently the sand village decided to invade the leaf. A stupid mistake on Orochimaru's part considering what his plans are _Human beings are such arrogant fools _I thought to myself as I head towards the conflict deciding to at lease alleviate my boredom.

Yugao's POV

As we start the counter attack my team is sweeping through the various districts killing sound ninjas along the way I just ordered my squad to spilt up into teams of two in order to cover more ground only for the man next to me get cut down by a sword startled a kunai pierces my shoulder, I drop to the ground facing my attackers I mentally cursed at the three sound nins, as one of them ran his hands through the signs I closed my eyes to await the end _I'm coming to see you Hayate _I thought as I could hear him call out his attack only to be interrupted by a scream of pain. I open my eyes to see a tall figure his long black hair flowing in the wind almost covering up his piercing blue eyes, wearing a black hakama like pants a raven perched on his shoulder and a red scythe dripping with blood, I look to see the ninja that attacked me dead his head removed from his body in one clean slice from the look "Who are you?" I ask the man that apparently saved my life. The man gives a sad smile as he walks forward to the other two ninjas that are now trembling at his presence "Who am I you ask? I have long since abandoned my human name the day my beloved Cecilia died and became a Gear. When I was under Justice's control I killed more humans than I cared to remember. When I was finally freed from her influence I sought redemption for my sins and I am still looking for it. Who am I?" he said as he vanishes and reappears behind the two ninjas. The blood dripping more so as he slings the scythe onto his shoulder, all of a sudden the heads of the two enemy ninjas simply slid off "My name is Testament." he finishes as he walks off to find some more victims.

Naruto's POV

"Naruto Slash!" I said as I executed three slashes in the shape of an N, after a second a small explosion rocks the forest as I send Gaara reeling back from the blast, I immediately rush in and place several exploding tags onto him and leapt back using Gaara as a platform I make the sign to activate the tags resulting in several more explosions. When the smoke cleared Gaara stood there in a semi-transformed state, I mentally cursed thinking that it was way too easy to do that much damage to him _I guess now's as tame as any to try out that finisher that I've been working on. _I thought as I got into position "I'm only going to tell you this once: Surrender or face the consequences." I call out to him, Gaara smiled sadistically "Mother demands your blood and I shall deliver it to her!" he screams and launches himself at me "NINE BLADE STRIKE!" I yelled as I create eight clones in an octagon formation around Gaara and all at once we rush with speed that would make Lee proud the nine of us attacked him without mercy, in his weakened state Gaara stumbles back only to have all eight clones dog pile onto him "Oh and Gaara here's something to remember me by. Boom." I said as all eight simultaneously exploded creating a small mushroom cloud and sending me flying back _Damn! I put way too much charka into them. Note to self: Work on technique after this. All in all not a bad job, it's a shame Itachi is a missing Nin I need to thank him for making the exploding shadow clone._ I thought as I recovered from the blast I head back to check on Gaara to see that he was out like a light. Sighing I pick him up and proceed to take him back to Konoha in order to fix the faulty seal "In the words of Shikamaru 'This is troublesome'.

A few hours later I drag Gaara through the gates of Konoha battered and bruised but alive nonetheless, I head towards the Hokage tower to deliver Gaara to the old man I had to take it easy seeing as I was hurting from the battle. I take in the destruction of the buildings in the village I silently prayed that my friends are okay, I notice the ANBU moving about checking for survivors when Yugao appeared I could tell that she was exhausted from the fighting and her shoulder was bleeding "We'll take him from here Naruto." she said as two others grab Gaara to take him into a holding cell, I turn to Yugao "So what's the status?" normally a genin would be reprimanded for ordering a superior officer but Yugao was like a sister to me and when I heard that Hayate was murdered I held her in my arms as she wept as Dizzy comforted her "I'm sorry to say this Naruto…but the Hokage was killed fighting Orochimaru." she said gently as the shock of this revelation hits me more than the beatings that I had to endure. I quickly turned and ran I ran until I found myself at the Hokage monument where I broke down and cried for the death of the man I considered a grandfather, I did not know how long I sat there and cried I felt a pair of arm wrap around me in a comforting hug. I turn my head to see Dizzy holding me "Let it all out Naruto." she whispered as I let the feelings of sorrow out of my system. I cried until I fall asleep in Dizzy's arms.

Dizzy's POV

I sat there holding Naruto and gently running my fingers through his hair. I stayed like this until I see a familiar raven land in front of me "Poe? Is that you?" I ask as the raven takes off, I track it movements to see my friend/guardian Testament "Ah so this is the boy you are enraptured with." he said in a somewhat teasing tone, I blushed at the words "Yes he is. Are you going to make fun of me for loving a human?" I ask as he stepped forward "Nonsense child I too was married before the war remember? I just hope that he could love you as you do him." he spoke I lifted my head to face him "I fear that it would take a while since the abuse he has suffered has made him leery of trust. One of the few people that he cares about has just died and for me to confess would not be right." I responded "So you of know his burden? In a sense he is just like you only he was hated for something he had no knowledge of whereas you knew why they tried to kill you and I would imagine that not knowing why they hate you is far more painful than the knowledge of being hated." he reasoned as he handed me a box of strawberry pocky knowing that this is my weakness I eagerly open the box and hand Testament one "Do you think that Naruto really cares for me?" I ask as he accepts the treat. He takes a bite before answering "That my dear is entirely up to you. And from what I've seen he does care for you deeply. He is just afraid to admit it; you are right about the abuse preventing him from truly trusting people. Perhaps if they treated him more kindly he may be more outspoken, he hides himself in a mask that fooled them including himself but as he is getting to know you cracks in the mask happen eventually he will reveal himself to you but it will take time. As for this Sauske Uchiha I sense that he would become this world's version of Justice if not kept in check. Sadly, the civilian council thinks that he gods gift to shinobi and I know that he will try to rape you in the near future. If he tries anything I will kill him." he said with a dark look in his eyes and Poe wasn't any help either knowing that he agrees with his master's assessment. He stood up and turned to leave "Good night Dizzy I hope to see you and Naruto in the morning." He said as he faded from view.

_To be continued._

_Me: Like it or hate it? Please read and review the future of this fic rides entirely on you. Next time: Meetings and searches._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	14. Gamble

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 14: Gamble**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I want to thank you for the reviews thus far and to say please keep them coming. Now in the last chapter I decided to have a bit of interaction between Testament and Dizzy concerning Dizzy's feelings for Naruto, I also decided to give Dizzy a snack that she absolutely enjoys. That part is because whenever I go to the local Wal-Mart I usually buy three boxes of chocolate pocky for that I blame my sister for getting me addicted to the stuff. Now without further ado I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

The next morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast, this has become a regular occurrence in my apartment since Dizzy has decided to come in before I wake up and cook breakfast seeing as it would be pointless to stop her from cooking especially if she uses her infamous 'Angelic Pout' seeing as it virtually breaks down my defenses every time I try to say no, I sigh as I sat down to eat her cooking then a knock on the door catches my attention I walk over to the door and open it to reveal a man in his early thirties black hair and piercing blue eyes wearing an expensive suit and having a raven perched upon his shoulder "Hello Naruto my name is Testament. I'm sure Dizzy has told you about me?" he asked politely I thought back to when Dizzy talked about her life prior to arriving here "Oh yeah she has. Please come in." I said as he walked in and sat down at the table a concerned expression "I talked to lord Jiraiya about the current situation. He said that the council is pushing to have him become Hokage; luckily he turned down the offer to maintain his spy network. He said that there's an organization looking for those who carry the demon lords within them so odds are that they would be looking for you. He wants you to go with him to find his old teammate Tsunade Senju to become the next Hokage me and Dizzy shall come with you as well I don't trust Dizzy to be here alone while you're gone. As for me I wish to learn more about the elemental nations and to provide additional backup in case things get bad." he said as Dizzy placed a plate of bacon and eggs with sausage in front of me I nodded my head trying to sort the information that Testament provided. After eating the food I thought about what Testament said "I agree that Tsunade would be a perfect candidate but what concerns me is why hasn't Danzo stepped up to take the position? If I were him I would take the opportunity to take control while I have the chance. I think that he had a hand in the invasion and is lying low until the pressure's off, for awhile I've been suspecting that he also might also be involved in the assassination of my mother but I don't have any evidence to support it, even if I did the council would disregard it and execute me on the spot." I said as I cleaned my dishes Testament nodded at the reasoning after that we left to join a certain perverted sannin to find his drunken friend.

As we head towards the town outside of Konoha I could sense two people following us I looked at Jiraiya and nodded "Come out. We know you've been tailing us since we left Konoha." I said as two figures appeared. The first man is about average height and the second man appears to be at least 6'8" carrying a large sword on his back similar to Zabuza's "I've heard of overcompensating for something but damn!" I said as the taller man removed his hat and revealed his face as a pale blue with gills and sharp pointed teeth almost like a shark about to devour its prey. He snarled at me after the joke "You won't be laughing when I shave you legs off." the man launches himself at me only to be stopped by Testament's scythe as his clothes changes into his standard fighting clothes "You shall not harm this child. If you want him so badly then you must go through me in order to get to him."

(Play In The Arms of Death-Testament's theme at this point)

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" he yells as a dragon made entirely out of water comes out of his mouth at an incredible speed only to have Testament create a summoning circle in the air and a giant skull rushes out and collides into the dragon and overpowers it hitting the man hard and sends the man flying into a tree "Is that all you have? I thought a member of the Akatsuki would be stronger than this." he said calmly as the man rose up to fight. This time he grabs his sword and starts swinging it wildly while Testament merely blocks the strikes while the man continually strike the scythe with all his strength after a moment Testament has had enough "I do believe that it is time to end this." he said as he summoned two portals in front of and behind the man at point blank range the skeletons slammed into him with an incredible amount of power sending him into the air "Seventh Sign!" Testament calls out as a bed appears out of thin air just as the man crashes down upon it. A pair of handcuffs attaches themselves onto his wrists and ankles as Poe transformed into a girl and lies down on the bed and raised her hand and stabs him in the heart."

(End song now)

The bed disappears as the man groans and stagger to get up from the near fatal stab wound Poe inflicted, Testament raised a eyebrow "Interesting, no one has ever risen from that." he commented as the other man removed his hat to reveal a man in his mid twenties raven black hair and the sharingan active "Kisame you underestimated your opponent and it has cost you." he said as he strode forward "Know this Naruto Uzamaki we are coming back for you and we shall take the kyuubi from you to achieve our goals." with those words they vanish. As Testament's clothes changes back into his civilian attire Jiraiya was frantically writing in his notebook only to have Poe fly and snatch it away from him and give the notebook to Testament "I surly hope that you were not planning on having what happen here be used as reading material?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice promising death and the possibility of castration, Jiraiya quickly shook his head out of fear of losing something precious to him that he might need in the foreseeable future.

Time Skip: Three Days Later.

We arrived in Tanzuka town to try and find Tsunade and according to Jiraiya's sources she's accompanied by a young woman in her early to mid twenties usually carrying a pig with her, her name us Shizune and she's Tsunade's apprentice as a medical ninja. Almost immediately I could tell that Tsunade has suffered a great deal by looking into her eyes, I had to be restrained in order to prevent me from trying to kill her for insulting the man I considered a grandfather so I foolishly challenged her to a duel outside of the bar only to be humiliated by her. I suppose that in hindsight I let my emotions get the better of me and I made a bet against her stating that I would complete the Rasangan in a week but I made a promise and I refuse to back out of it because I made a promise to myself that no matter what I would honor my promises. As such I start to work trying to create a perfect Rasangan.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: The three sannin battle royal. Please keep the reviews coming I really appreciate the feedback._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	15. A new Hokage

**Crucify my Love**

**Chapter 15: A new Hokage.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well people I have an announcement to make: My next fic will be a Naruto/Avatar the last Airbender crossover story and after that I'll start on the sequel. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear in any shape or form._

_Dizzy's POV_

_How did we get into this mess again Necros? _I ask him as I stare at the sheer size of the boss summon creatures in awe _**You're asking ME? I think that since Naruto has incredible luck at games of chance he also attracts trouble like a magnet. So in essence IT'S ALL NARUTO'S FAULT!!! **_Necros yells as I dodged a kunai thrown by the traitor Kabuto and launch a ice spear in retaliation barely hitting him when yet another familiar voice from the past speaks up "My my Dizzy it seems that you can't really go anywhere without trouble following you." I look around to find the source of the voice until I finally look up to see Faust descending down via umbrella carrying his medical bag "Faust!" I yell in joy as I hugged him thankful for helping me. He chuckles as he opens his bag and pulls out his signature weapon: The Mother of all Scalpels "Allow me to take over for you since this inept fool insists on trying to harm you." he said as he readies himself, Kabuto frowned at the intrusion "I insist that Dizzy must finish her fight with me otherwise how else is she going to become stronger?" Faust strokes his chin underneath the paper bag covering his head in contemplation "While that may be true my good sir I must insist that as a doctor I must do everything within my power to protect my patients from harm. Even if I must interfere upon their behalf, you see Dizzy is far stronger than one would give her credit for but she is afraid of harming the innocent with that power. Now let's start the operation."

(Play The Original: Faust's Theme)

Kabuto rushes in his hand glowing green as a sign of the Charka Scalpel technique being used when all of a sudden Faust pulls out a green handkerchief and lightly tosses it into the air and enlarges to the size of a blanket covering him and he disappears into the ground leaving no trace of his existence "What the?" Kabuto questioned when all of a sudden a door appears out of thin air and opens, the door hitting Kabuto with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground as Faust walks out and then he repeated the process again and again until those watching followed Kabuto as though he was a ping pong ball until at last Faust tires of it and decides to end it as he sinks into the ground. Kabuto stands up on wobbly legs and then Faust emerges from the ground "Ninja Art: Thousand Years of Death: Mother of all Scalpels Version!" he proclaims as he rams his spear/scalpel in a rather uncomfortable place launching him into the air "And now it's time for This Weeks Climax!" he said as he corkscrew upwards to the apex of Kabuto's flight and slams his scalpel into his head with force sending him hurtling down onto a operating table with a cartoon bomb underneath attached to a plunger. Faust lands in front of the plunger and slams it down to detonate the bomb only nothing happens, he repeats the process until he grows frustrated and walks over to the bomb to check for any deficiencies when he bent down to look at the bomb it unexpectedly exploded in his face sending him into the air only for him to land on the ground painfully, I rush over to him to see if he's alright only to be shocked by the face that he now has an afro on the outside of the paper bag that covers his head.

(End song at this point)

"Is he dead?" I ask as Faust forcibly removes the afro to which Faust strokes his chin "If he is then I would love to study his bloodline limit." he said as he pulled a stethoscope from the bag and proceeds to check him over I decided to help Shizune with Tsunade, I arrive to see Tsunade finishing up her battle and collapsing from exhaustion. As I placed Tsunade against a tree I asked a question that I had not asked since his arrival to the battle "How did you get here in the first place?" to which he merely shrugged his shoulders "Simple I was onboard the ship and I was thrown off when we arrived and I've been wandering around since then offering my services. Now let's rest up before returning back to Konoha."

Two weeks later.

"While I respect your skills as a doctor Mr. Baldhead I must insist that you stop acting like a goddamn cartoon character!" Tsunade yells at Faust as yet another argument erupted again, ever since the two of them met they argued over the fact that their quirks are annoying to the other, for Faust it's the fact that Tsunade has a penchant of gambling and drinking as well as her genjutsu making her appear to be in her mid thirties. And as for Tsunade it's the fact that Faust has the habit of acting like he normally does and not professionally, not to mention the paper bag covering his face "I'll act more professional when you stop pretending to be a young woman!" Faust shouted in defiance as Tsunade chased him throughout Konoha preparing to kill the seemingly immortal doctor. Not for the first time I questioned the sanity of the present company as I spotted Testament and Anko near her favorite Dango stand, I shake the thoughts of a possible fight between Faust and Tsunade and join the two of them for lunch.

Omake: When Jiraiya meets Bridget.

Ever since the Jellyfish air pirates arrived in Konoha trade between the allied countries has increased due to the fact that the girl genius Novel suggested using the one person planes to deliver goods and allowing them to use the money for repairs of the ship. I shook those thoughts out of my head as I see one of the newest crewmembers Bridget and I immediately was entranced by her beauty so I decided to lay my charms on her to provide inspiration for my next novel "Of course I would like to help you Jiraiya in fact I read a few of your books and you are a true inspiration of being a man." she said as she hugged me I hugged her enjoying the embrace of a woman in bloom when suddenly I felt something in between her legs that makes me push her back "Are you a girl?" I asked dreading the answer that I hope that I was wrong "No I'm a boy and have been since birth." I tried to process the information then proceeded to run away from him.

I watched Jiraiya run away from me in fear "Was it something I said?" I thought out loud as I decided to clean my weapons.

End Omake.

_Me: Okay the Omake was not my best work but I decided to try and base this on when Naruto met Haku and how he reacted. Please Read and Review I need the vital opinions of my loyal fans._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	16. Confession

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 16: Confession.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: After this chapter I'll end the fic so hang on tight. Typical disclaimers apply I don't own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any fashion. So let's rock it and roll it baby._

Dizzy's POV

I watch as the members of the Sauske Retrieval Squad come in with various injuries and thankfully Faust and Lady Tsunade are well prepared for such an event, even though they hate each other due to their quirks but all that is put to the backburner to save the lives of those who enter the hospital, I assisted Faust seeing as I knew the people that arrived with May helping Tsunade the only one to receive any minor injuries Shikamaru told his report of the mission by this time I was afraid for Naruto seeing as he has yet to return from the mission when Asuma rushes in carrying a bleeding Naruto. Ever since the chunin exams Kakashi has been explicably forbidden from even going near Naruto or I since our sensei Anko deemed him a threat I remember when the civilian council tried to forcibly marry me to Sauske.

_Flashback_

"We are gathered here today to discuss Dizzy who has remained hidden due to the previous Hokage's insistence of protection. Now that he is dead the contract is void and thus has no choice but to marry Sauske Uchiha in order to revive his clan." one member spoke as I stood there alone before I have gotten a chance to protest they started to vote until the civilians unanimously voted that I marry Sauske "The majority vote that you are to marry Sauske." a member spoke as the doors opened to reveal Sauske and Kakashi, Sauske looks at me with a look of superiority and madness as though he would not hesitate to abuse me at a moment's notice "Sauske Uchiha you are asked her today because of our unanimous decision to wed you to Dizzy in order to revive your clan. Now Dizzy do you have anything you wish to say before we commence with the ceremony?" Koharu spoke as she grabbed a stamp to approve a marriage contract. Suddenly the doors of the room literally flew off the hinges as well as the guards as Naruto, Johnny, May, Testament, Tsunade, Faust and the Jellyfish air pirates marched into the room, the killing intent from the combined people was making the civilians literally choke as Naruto strode forward "Sorry you bastards but as the heir of the Namikaze clan I declare that Dizzy is under my protection." he spoke as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets, one member managed to speak "You lie demon! There is no way our beloved 4th Hokage gave birth to a monster like you!" he yells as he stood up only to have May grab him by the throat and literally throw him into a wall "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I have documented proof that Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were married and the parents of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulls out a scroll. Koharu carefully looked at the contents, her face growing paler and paler as the realization of the ramifications of what they have done is slowly being driven into them like a knife.

Tsunade spoke in a loud and clear voice that promises death if you try to refute her "I went over the mission reports of team 7 and found several irregularities in the reports. It states that while Kakashi taught the tree climbing exercise to them it also stated that Sasuke was privately taught additional tuitions while his other two students Naurto Uzumaki Namikaze and the deceased Sakura Haruno according to Naruto who asked Kakashi for assistance on some techniques was ignored and focused entirely on Sauske Uchiha. For this blatant favoritism I hereby disband team 7 and suspension of Sauske's ninja license pending a mental evaluation if he is proven unfit for duty he will stripped of his license and be confined to the Uchiha compound his Sharingan sealed away and his genetic material used to impregnate some of the more worthy women to carry on the Uchiha line, Kakashi will too be stripped of his license and will too undergo a mental evaluation if he too is unfit for duty he too will forego any and all jutsus and training techniques and hand them over to Naruto and Dizzy as compensation for his actions while jounin sensei to team 7. As for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he is hereby promoted to the rank of chunin and Dizzy is to be under the apprenticeship of Anko Mitarashi effective immediately." as the civilian council sat there in shock that their Hokage had the audacity to make these demands, one council member managed to speak up "Now Lady Hokage please be reasonable…" unluckily for him he never finished his sentence as May slammed her anchor into his head with authority caving the man's head in killing him. She then turned her eyes to the remaining council members shocked at the coldness in her eyes from one so young as she slung the anchor over her shoulder "Now normally I would draw the line at killing people. But since you threatened a person I consider a sister I'm willing to make an exception to the rule, so I'll leave you with this to think about: If you even think about harming Dizzy in any way I swear to you that the full force of the Jellyfish air pirates WILL make what I did here today seem tame in comparison to what we will do to you. And a pirate is honor bound to keep their word." she finished as she walked back to the crew while Tsunade slowly walks up to the council with a sickening sweet smile as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation for a one way trip to the hospital.

_End Flashback_

That was two weeks ago and since then the civilians tried to assault me and Naruto but only ended in them being on the receiving end of a Necros's Anger attack and the occasional point blank low powered Imperial Ray to teach them a lesson in humility. As for Sauske he often tries to seek Naruto out to vent his pent up frustrations at being humiliated only to be captured and restrained by ANBU and a few hours later he leaves visibly shaken due to the interrogation sessions that he's has gone through with Ibiki. That's when it happened: Sauske decided to abandon the village to join Orochimaru to pursue the power he needs to kill his older brother Itachi as such a team was formed to retrieve him dead or alive when they arrived back each of them was supporting a near fatal injury with the exception of Shikamaru Nara who managed to walk out of his battle with only a self-inflicted broken finger I waited until at last Asuma arrived carrying a bloody Naruto in his arms and immediately I grab him and practically run over anyone that was in my way and kick the door to the operating room that Tsunade was in and gently place him on the table while Asuma followed "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade by the time I arrived it was too late and Naruto was lying on the ground with a Chidori wound straight through the heart and lung, I rushed him over here as fast as I could." he explained as Tsunade and Faust started to work on Naruto.

I sit outside of the operating room awaiting word if Naruto's operation even though the Kyuubi's healing abilities would ensure that he would survive but if Asuma haven't brought to the hospital he would've died. I wait in anticipation, after all this time I've decided to tell Naruto how I feel about him, thinking back to the chunin exams I realized that I truly and deeply love him finally Tsunade steps out and motions for me to come in. I slowly walk in and sit down by Naruto while he's asleep recovering from the surgery _I guess it's now or never. _I thought as I took a deep breath as I began to speak "Naruto when I first met you, you shown to care deeply for your friends and those that are precious to you and before I knew it I started to fall in love with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I can't live without you." I said as I started to cry when I felt a hand gently brush the tears away, I open my eyes to see Naruto awake and his eyes brimming with tears as well "Do you really mean that Dizzy? Do you truly love me or is this a dream?" he said as I gently embrace him in a hug as I cried into his shoulder thankful that he's alive. Naruto whispered "It's funny it's the worst day that I've ever had but you've made it all worthwhile. I love you too Dizzy with all my heart and soul I promise you that I'll protect you with all my strength." he vowed as we pulled away and he kissed me on the lips.

_To be concluded._

_Me: The final chapter is coming and be prepared for a shocker._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	17. Departures

**Crucify My Love**

**Chapter 17: Departures.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it for this fic stay tuned for my Avatar the last Airbender/ Naruto Crossover fic soon and for the fans of this fic you'll have to wait until I finish this before I write the sequel. To everyone who reviewed I thank you for the constructive criticism and the positive feedback. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Guilty Gear or Naruto in any shape or form if I did the fighting game genre would undergo a severe overhaul because of me. _

Naruto's POV

In the two weeks since the failed mission to recover Sauske I reflected on the events that led up to this moment, from the moment I met Dizzy, Sakura's death at the hands of Zabuza, the chuunin exams where I had to fight Gaara, where I met the eccentric Faust and convinced Tsunade to return to Konoha, and where I fought Sauske at the Valley of the end trying to bring him back for his crimes. I thought back to the moment I met my frozen angel the one who can give this demon a chance at redemption just by being near her and when I kissed her I felt as though all my insecurities and the weight lifted away from my shoulders I am truly blessed to have this angel save me from the loneliness associated from being a container.

Jiraiya informs me that since Orochimaru already used his specialized jutsu to transfer his essence into another body he has three years to repeat the procedure on Sauske so that gives me a window of opportunity to train like hell and not only bring Sauske back to the village but also stop the Akatsuki's plans, that night we decided to party onboard the May Ship as a way to say goodbye. As the various members of the rookie eleven and their sensei's mingled with the crewmembers of the ship I smiled to myself as I see them getting along well, all of a sudden the lights shut off as a spotlight kicks on shining on a stage in the rec room as May was holding a microphone in her hands "Ladies and gentlemen as a way of saying goodbye to Naruto Dizzy has offered to sing for us tonight so please put your hands together." she says as we applauded as Dizzy floated up onto the stage, her face slightly blushing due to the attention that she's receiving from the gathered people, she takes in a deep breath as she calms herself as the music started playing.

(Play Hatsune Miku's Music Box)

_From that day  
__Under the tree of hill  
__We had put a small wooden box  
__Over the summer's memories _

_From that day how much time flies  
__From the feeling inside me, I want to tell you  
__And I still keep it closed  
__Forever and forever I had continue to wait at that place which we always play  
__While watching the lights fading away _

_Holding my dream that night I close my eyes  
_"_Please don't leave me alone."  
__Faintedly I heard the voice  
_"_I want to see you at least one more time." _

_That day I heard your voice  
__Can be enclosed in the white wind  
__With the memories flowing away _

_I still haven't forgotten holding one another's hands  
__We had made a promise that we'll be together forever  
__Goodbye, without being able to say it  
__It had informed the end of the day of summer  
__It returns to the place that we had promised  
_

_[I love you] The word to which you had left  
__With the melody of the memories _

Her beautiful voice envelopes us as she finishes her song and I could swear that not a single person could hold their tears back at the emotion put into the song, I walk up to the stage and give her a hug and a deep kiss despite the audience in attendance "Dizzy when this business with Sauske is finished will you marry me?" I ask as I got onto one knee and holding her hands. Dizzy cries out as she hugs me and returns the kiss with one with more passion and love than mine, when she parted she spoke in a whisper "I do. I want to be with you forever. Yes I will marry you." she said as the applause of the crowd consumes the ship indicating a brighter future.

Unknown location

"We are gathered here today for the first time in seven years. Ever since Orochimaru decided to betray us all this has left us with a vacancy until now, I wish to introduce you to the newest member of the Akatsuki Ano Otoko." the shadowed figure spoke, his eyes indicating that the legendary Rinnengan was active. Each of the figures look at the newest member with a somewhat cautious eye, he was dressed in a simple red business suit and black gloves. His face was hidden due to the shadows of the cave but you could tell that he was smiling "I humbly accept this position. Me and my assistant I-No will capture Orochimaru and make him suffer since he too has interfered with my plans as well for that he must be dealt with in due time. But until then I must make plans. Until we meet again I bid all of you adieu for now." he said as both he and the red clad guitarist vanished in a reddish light.

_The end…For now._

_Me: Anyone who can guess who Ano is receives a cookie! Anyway I'm about to start on my Avatar the Last Airbender and after that I'll work on the sequel. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
